The Song
by APHShips
Summary: I DON'T OWN HETALIA!(Or it'd be gayer) Alfred is way too overprotective of Matthew. Like, he needs a chill pill in this story. The main pairings are RusAme and PruCan. Yes, I am still updating and yes, ratings may very... Might add a yaoi scene somewhere, so prepare for those. This is a High School AU, so human names are used and stuff. I suck at summaries! Oh well, hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**HI!**  
 **Thanks for clicking/tapping on this fanfic!**  
 **I really, _really_ hope you enjoy it!**

 **I don't own Hetalia, as much as I wish I did.**

 **(Apologizing for spelling in advance)**

* * *

Alright!

It was the first day of school, which meant that the agony was back. Well, for Matthew Williams, it was. He didn't really like summer since he hated the heat and would almost _always_ prefer the cold. His twin brother, Alfred Jones, walking beside him, bag flung over his left shoulder and other hand in his football sweater pocket.

"Do we _have_ to come back to this Hell-hole?" Alfred whined, looking at the school from the distance. It would only be a short time until they finally reached their destination.

"Yes, you idiot. And don't you dare ditch, Mom and Dad will kill you." The shorter blonde responded.

"B-But-"

"Don't even, Alfie." Matt used the nickname Alfred hated the most, making him shut up the rest of the walk.

Well, almost.

"So, are you gonna sit with me at lunch, bro? You know, with the gang?" Matthew cringed. He absolutely hated Alfred's friends, most of them anyway. They were all way too loud and ignored him or really, really annoyed him.

"S-Sure." But, he would put up with it because his brother was the only real friend he had.

"Alright, see you later, dude!" Alfred shouted, waving and running towards the school building.

"He's such a moron." Matthew said, looking up at the blue sky and not paying attention to where he was going.

The next thing he knew was indescribable pain from a pole.

* * *

"Alright class!" The history teacher said, hands on his hips, "That'll be all for today. Class is dismissed."

Everyone began to pack up.

I guess you could say Matthew was lucky.

He had his twin in every one of his classes.

Every.

One.

As much as the Canadian loved his twin, he still loved this thing called, ' _personal space_ '.

He was in the midst of putting a notebook away when said person pulled on his sleeve to get his attention.

"Yes, Alfred?" Purple eyes looked up to sky blue ones.

"H-Hey, Mattie…" He laughed nervously, "I-I might've lost my schedule…"  
Matthew sighed, "We go to music next, Alfie."

"B-But… I don't wan-"

"You are going and that's that. If Mom or Dad ever found out you skipped on the _first_ day, you'd be in trouble. Heck, I'd probably be in trouble since I'll be with you, sitting right behind you or next to you for the rest of the year."

"But, _Mattie_ -"  
"No ' _but_ 's, Alfred. Just do it and get it over with."

Alfred was dragged out of the classroom, down the hall, and to the music room by the younger.

Once they were situated, Alfred crossed his arms and pouted.

"Good evening, class. I'm Mr. Erik." ( _He'll be an OC_ )

" _Good evening, Mr. Erik_." The class said in unison.

Matthew recognized all of the faces in the class.

There's the B.T.T., or, the Bad Touch Trio. Home of Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert.

Then there was Ludwig, Kiku, and the Vargas brothers.

Over there was Arthur, Yao, and Ivan.

It was a small class of twelve, including his and his brother.

Mr. Erik cleared his throat.

"Now, if all of you could pick an instrument, that'd be greatly appreciated."

Alfred fidgeted, "What are you going to play, Mattie? I'm doing the trumpet, bro."

"I-I don't know… I'm good at the French ho-"

"Francis has that dude…"

"W-Well… W-What about p-piano?"

"Sweet." His brother stood up, "Now, go do you, dude. I'll be by ya' in a sec."

"A-Al, you really don't need t-"

"Nonsense!" Alfred smiled, "I'm your older brother! By five minutes, too! I was _born_ to protect you!"

"A-Al… T-There's nothing t-to protect me fro-"

Alfred grabbed his brother's hand and tugged him to the piano.

"C'mon, Mattie. Don't be so stuck up."

"B-But I'm n-not-"

"Brb, Mattie!" His brother unnecessarily shouted.

Alfred was being overprotective again…

He made him promise not to do this a few days ago before bed.

But…

Al will still be Al, and there's no putting an end to it.

Matthew prodded at the piano, pressing different keys.

He could hear the instruments of the others, mostly guitars and percussions.

He looked around.

Ludwig on drums, Gilbert on bass, Francis on the French horn (that hoser), Antonio on the acoustic guitar, Arthur on the electric guitar, Yao on the gong, Ivan on the saxophone, Kiku on the clarinet, Lovino on the violin, and Feliciano on the flute.

"Now… To assign the project." Mr. Erik said.

"Everyone will be paired up in groups of two or three. Your assignment goes on for the semester. You will be singing a song. Any song of choice!" The class groaned, "Ah-ah! Can't have that now can we. And it get's better, don't worry! You'll be performing it at the annual school talent festival come December!" The class groaned even louder. "There are two rules; make sure to clean up the song of swears and make sure to have fun! Now, pick your partners and write the members of your group on the board, please."

Alfred immediately grabs Mattie's hand, narrowing his eyes at anyone close to them and makes his way to the board.

Alfred scribbles their names on the board, receiving a glare from his brother.

"Al… You said you wouldn't do this!"

"Do what, Mattie?" Alfred asked, making their way to the back where their instruments waited patiently for them.

"You know what I mean!" Alfred laughed and shook his head.

"Nope! I really don't!"

Matthew rolled his eyes, "I hate you…"  
"Nah, you love me."

Matthew started playing a few notes again, squeaks and shaky notes filling the room.

"So, what song do you have in mind?" Matthew asked, not taking his eyes off the piano.

"You'd think we'd do a duet more often because we live together and you're playing something twenty-four-seven!" Alfred laughed, Mattie laughing a bit as well.

"Ah, shut up! At least I'm not doting over that Russian boy."  
Alfred's face flushed and he punched his cackling twin lightly on the shoulder.

"S-Shut up!"

"Ah, c'mon… I think it's cute you still have that middle school crush of yours!" Matthew said, still laughing.

Alfred grumbled and started thinking of a few songs.

"...Great Balls of Fire? By Jerry Lee Lewis?" He suggested.

"Hm… Maybe… Let's make a list." Matthew took out a notepad and pen from out of nowhere and wrote the idea down.

"What else?" Al asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"...What about that new song? Y'know? It goes like, ' _Once I was seven years old_ ' then it goes something about his mother…?" Matthew scratched his head.  
"Mattie, you have the most beautiful voice I have _ever_ heard!" Alfred exclaimedin awe.

"S-Shut up!"

"Awww! My baby brother is so cute!"

"Shut up!"

"Fine, fine," Alfred laughed, "It's called Seven Years by Lukas Graham."

"Alright… Let's write down one more…" Matthew said, biting the pen tip.

"...Hm… Why don't we do another modern song? Like… I heard Fallout Boy was popular… Do you know any of their songs?"  
"Duh!" Alfred said looking offended. "Who doesn't know a song of theirs?!"

"Alrighty then… How about… Centuries? Or… Light Em' Up? Maybe Uma Thurman?"  
"How about…" Alfred took a minute, "Uma Thurman? We can clean up that one real nice."

"Alright…" Matthew wrote that down as well.

"Something wrong, lil' bro?"  
"M-Maybe… W-We could do a-a… I-I don't know… It's a stupid idea."  
Alfred frowned and flicked his twin's forehead.

"No idea of my twin's is a stupid idea!"  
"F-Fine… I was thinking… Maybe we could do a mashup I-I've heard of…"  
Alfred perked up and his eyes seem to lighten up even more.

"Ooh~! What's it called?"

"It's a mashup Hey Brother and Wake Me Up by Anthem Lights."

Alfred seemed to silence.

"D-Did I-I do something wrong? I-I t-told you i-it was a horrible i-idea!"

"Can I see the notepad for a second?" Alfred asked.

Matthew shakily nodded and handed it to him.

Alfred tore the page out and crumpled it into a ball, throwing it across the room into a garbage can.

"E-Eh?!"

"Mathew… You. Are. BRILLIANT!" Alfred grabbed his brother's hands.

"Let's do it!"

Matthew smiled and nodded.

Maybe this semester won't be as bad, after all...

* * *

 **I know.**

 **I didn't make Alfie an ass.**

 **In here, unlike most of the other fanfics, he's protective!**

 **Yeah!**

 **...**

 **Gawd, I'm so awkward...**

 **Hope you enjoy the rest of these!  
Ciao, ciao, Lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOPE YA' ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

 **Here's the second!**

* * *

"A-Alfie? I-I can't do it…" Matthew said, descending the steps of his family's home.

"Hm? What can't you do?" Alfred asked, plucking the strings on his guitar.

He had his feet thrown up on the coffee table carelessly.

Matthew sat next to him, shoving Alfred's feet off the table.

"Keep your feet off of there. Mom will get pissed." He sighed, "And I can't seem to rope your trumpet in with my piano… It won't make a good duet."

He handed the paper to Alfred, the sandy blonde raising an eyebrow.

"Hm, you're right. I don't think it'd sound so lovely either… Want to try to loop the guitar in instead?"

Matthew nodded.

Maybe guitar would make it easier.

"I'm going to need some of your guitar paper, though. Is there any in your room?" Alfred nodded, "Bottom drawer, bro."

~0~

"Hm, this would be better if it was maybe an A instead of an A flat…" Alfred said, sitting next to his brother on the piano bench in music class.

"Alright, so what about here?" Matthew asked, pointing to a section on the paper.

"Let's see…" Alfred picked up the five papers, skimming over it with his eyes.

"Dude, this is awesome!" He said, smile reaching his eyes.

"T-Thanks…" Matthew said shyly, scratching his cheek with his pointer finger.

"I swear you get excited over the smallest of things."

Alfred laughed and rolled his eyes.

"You act like everything you do barely doesn't matter! You even said when you ran that five-k charity race it was no big deal! So, what's wrong with _you_?"

"Yeah, yeah… Shut up you big dunce." Matthew rolled his eyes, punching his brother on the shoulder lightly.

"So… By the looks of it, I'll be doing most of the _Hey Brother_ part and you'll be doing the _Wake Me Up_ part. Right?"

"Well, yeah. You have a deeper voice than mine, so it makes more sense you'll be getting most of the low octave stuff, right?"

"I only sound lower because you whisper all the time." Alfred laughed, rolling his eyes.

"This is how I normally sound, you jerk!" Matthew said matter-of-factly, playing a few notes on the piano.

"I need to go get a guitar. BRB, bro!" Matthew rolled his eyes.

Seriously, though!

Why did Alfred feel as if he had to use acronyms for the most dumbest reasons.

You are only supposed to use them whilst texting.

A few moments later, Alfred came back.

"You're going to need an acoustic guitar- _not_ an electric one. So go put that back."

Alfred pouted, "But I couldn't find one!" He whined.

"The look harder!"

Alfred pouted and sulked back to the music closet.

"Alright!" Mr. Erik's voice boomed, "Today you'll be working on your projects! So stop your yapping about Starbucks and hair-" He turned to Francis, "-And grab your instruments!"

Alfred was taking longer than needed and it was kind of…

Annoying?

Yeah, I think that's the word.

It was annoying Matthew that his twin was no longer next to him.

"Verdammt! Francis! Do you know where my bass is?" A loud, German accented voice asked.

For some reason, out of all the voices in that bickering room, Matthew only picked out that one.

"Non, mon ami. Oh, wait! It's next to the piano!"

"Danke!"

A certain white-haired male jumped off one of the risers, landing on his feet next to the piano.

Matthew let out a small squeak out from surprise.

Gilbert.

No one could mistake those red eyes and that white hair as anybody else's in that room.

Gilbert placed the strap over his head, resting in on his shoulder.

"Oh! Hallo there!" Gilbert grinned, "And what's your name? Mine is the most awesomest in the world! It's Gilbert!"

"U-Uh, m-my name's M-Matthew… H-Hi…?" Matthew broke out into a cold sweat.

"Hm? You play piano? I thought you played the horn."

Matthew nodded, "I play piano, the french horn, and violin…"

"Hey, Mattie! I found it-" Alfred's smile disappeared then reappeared.

"Hey, Gil! What'cha doin'?"

"Hey, Alfred! Haven't seen you all summer! How've you been? Still crushin' on that Russian? Gilbert laughed as Alfred punched him in his arm.

"Ah, go away, Beilschmidt. Let my brother keep his innocence."  
"Yeah, yeah. See ya', Al!" He yelled, jumping on the riser and back to Francis and Antonio.

Alfred plucked a few strings, watching as his brother pointed out a few things in his music that he should work on first.

After a few minutes of nothing but music, Alfred spoke up.

"So, uh, Mattie… What were you two talking about?" He laughed nervously, plucking the strings a bit harder and tuning the instrument.

"Oh, well, he just said hi. I think he was grabbing his bass and just noticed me. I was just being nice and said 'Hi' back… It's common courtesy, no need to get so jealous, Alfie. And don't try hiding it! I can see it in your eyes."

Alfred sighed, relaxing a bit.

"Alright, so what about this part over here?"

* * *

 **Honestly, this is the best fanfiction I've ever written and it's only the second chapter.**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT AS MUCH AS I DO!  
CIAO, CIAO, LOVELIES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hooooooooooowdy!**

 **Welcome to CHAPTER: 3!**

 **Thanks for stick 'round for this long!**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

Matthew sat in his seat quietly, writing notes on linear equations. Of course he understood all of what the teacher was saying, but…

His twin was a different story.

"Psst," He would hiss, "Mattie, help me on number eight!"

Matthew rolled his eyes, writing the answer down on a post-it note and sticking it under Alfred's desk.

He didn't mind doing this for his brother.

Alfred always has had trouble in math, so this wasn't out of the norm.

He counted down until the bell rung for the next period, glancing at the clock every second he could get.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

On-

 _Riiiiinnnnngggg_!

The bell rung.

Matthew sighed from relief that this period was over.

He stood up, gathering his materials from the desk.

"Ready, Mattie?" Alfred asked, smiling his official 'Hollywood Smile'.

The name was Alfred's idea…

He just went along with it…

"Yep…" He said, walking out of the classroom, twin on his trail.

"I can't believe we've been here for almost two weeks, and you _still_ don't know where our classes are…" Matthew ranted, "Honestly… You'd be lost without me."

"Admit it" He poked Alfred's cheek with his index finger.

"Alright, alright. I, Alfred Freedom Jones, would be lost without the help of my dear, darling brother, Matthew Williams' help."

Matthew punched Alfred, flustering and weakly.

"Y-You _hoser_! Don't word it like _that_!"

Alfred rolled his eyes, blocking the small blows with his forearm and laughing obnoxiously.

"AHAHAHA! Mattie you're such a _dork_!"

"We're _twins_ , idiot! You're a dork, too!" Matthew countered, giving a few more hits until he grew tired of it.

"Well then you're an idiot, too!" Alfred said, laughter dying down.

"S-Shut up… We're almost there, eh…" Matthew said, approaching the door.

Alfred held it open, "For my dorky brethren."

Matthew glared, kicking Alfred in the shin.

They were one of the firsts there.

The Axis - they were called that because one was German, the other two Italian, and another Japanese (racist am I right?) - were already grabbing their instruments.

Kiku, Ludwig, Feliciano, and his older brother, Lovino, were in that group.

They could hear the Bad Touch Trio, or the BTT, behind them.

They were called that because…

Well…

The name explains everything.

Francis, Antonio, and Ludwig's older brother, Gilbert, were in that one.

Alfred and Matthew were in the Allies.

Yao, Ivan, Arthur, Francis, Alfred, and Matthew were in there.

Alfred was also in the "Awesome" trio.

Matthew never really understood what was so _awesome_ about them…

His brother was a dork with a pretty big ego, albeit popular with the ladies (and men), Gilbert was basically the same, but, less attractive…

And that Dane, Matthias, wasn't all that special either.

Hm…

Maybe it should be the " _Ego Trio_ ".

Matthew snickered to himself.

"I'm going to go find that guitar we were talking about, 'kay?" Matthew nodded, making his way to the piano.

He brought the music sheets, placing his on the ledge of the piano.

There were still a few noted he should fix on his…

Al's looked pretty good so far.

All that was left for them to do after Matthew fixed his notes was to rehearse and learn the lyrics.

The twins were pretty good singers, said by Eduard himself.

An Estonian who can sing like no tomorrow…

Even _Lovino Vargas_ said they could sing.

A compliment from that guy was like a strike of lightning hitting a grape.

…

So, like…

One in a bagillion…

Bagillion…

Is that even a word?

…

I googled it…

It is…

"Mattie, Mattie!" Alfred called, "Is this it?"

Matthew looked over his shoulder.

He nodded, "Mhm! That's the one!"

"Luddy, what do you think they're working on?" Feliciano asked Ludwig.

He just shrugged, "I'm not sure… I know that Alfred can sing, play trumpet and guitar… And his brother- er…"  
"Matthew… His name is Matthew, potato-bastard." Lovino said, too busy to be enraged as he tuned the violin.

"Matthew… Matthew can sing and play piano… I zhink he plays zhe french horn, too... So, I'm not really sure…"

"Ve~! Fratello, you should sing! You sing really, _really_ good!"

Lovino blushed, "I-I do not, idiot! A-And besides, I can't sing while playing violin."

"You sure this is it?" Matthew nodded.

"I'm positive, Al."

Alfred sat in the chair next to the shiny, black piano.

"Alright… So, last night I got most of it done. Your's is completely finished. I just need to work out a few kinks in mine."

Alfred nodded in understandment.

"'Kay. Can I see it? I want to try to play it." Matthew took the three pieces of guitar paper and handed it to him.

Alfred skimmed through it, setting it on the stand beside him.

He plucked a few strings beginning the song.

Matthew listened intently for any mistakes.

Alfred hummed his part of the song.

The notes didn't really change that much.

He stopped abruptly.

"Mattie, we should get a foot drum here." Matthew blinked.

"A-A foot drum?"

"You know… That pedal that you press on and it's, like, connected to a drum."  
" _Oh_ ," He said in realisation, "You mean a snare kick, right?"

"Yeah, I think."

"Alright… I'll go ask Mr. Erik if we can use an extra instrument."  
He stood up, leaving Alfred be to his notes.

Matthew walked up to the man, a little intimidated by his tallness.

"U-Uh, Mr. Erik?" He asked.

Was the man ignoring him?  
"M-Mr. Erik?"

He tried again, "Mr. Erik?"

Mr. Erik jumped, looking down at the boy.

"A-Ah, yes, Alfred?"

"I-I'm Matthew…" He said a little sulkily.

"S-Sorry… Yes, Matthew?"

"I was wondering if my brother and I could use an extra instrument."

Mr. Erik brightened up, "Of course! What do you want to use?"

"A snare kick, please."

Mr. Erik chuckled at the blonde's politeness.

"Of course." He said, "I wish you luck on your song."

"Thanks…" Matthew said, walking to the drums.

…

What does a snare kick look like again?

Alfred practiced his song again, worrying only a _little_ about Matthew…

Maybe he was having trouble?

Nah…

Matthew's fine…

…

OMG WHAT IF HE WAS KIDNAPPED?!

N-No… Matthew wouldn't get kidnapped…

They were at _school_ , for goodness' sake.

…

A _ninga kidnapper_!

Oh no!

Not his poor brother!

Alfred shook the thoughts from his head, going back to plucking the strings.

…

What if it was worse than just a kidnapping…

The twins both had more of a lady's figure…

Feminine…

And…

And…

No…

No, it's okay…

He had to stop being so overprotective.

He _promised_ Mattie, and he already broke it a few times.

What kind of brother was he?  
He kept playing the guitar, ignoring the thoughts in the back of his mind.

"Guys! Stop hiding my bass!" Gilbert yelled, pulling on Francis' hair while Antonio giggled in the background.

"He p-put it- ahaha! L-Lo siento, mi ago! Y-Your face!" Antonio couldn't stop laughing, earning a shoes to the back of his head by no other than Lovino.

"Shut up, bastardo! We're trying to decipher this piece of shit!"

"G-Gilbert! Gilbert, my hair! My hair! I-It's in the storage room, mon ami! In the storage room!" Francis wailed, bawling his eyes out.

Hi poor luscious hair has been ruined!

As soon as Gilbert fled to the storage closet, he whipped out his emergency comb and mirror, fixing the tangled strands.

"Arschlochs... Wer tun sie denken, sie sind mein Bass jedes Mal wir-" He stopped his cursing as he noticed a certain blonde.

"Oh… Hey Matthew! Vhat's up?" He said loudly, causing Matthew to fall off the chair he was standing on.

The drum was all the way up there and he was…

All the way down there…

"Uh, oh! Hi, Gilbert. How are you?" He greeted and asked politely.

"Gute, gute… Uh, you need help zhere?" He asked, pointing to the drum, "Zhe awesome me is villing to help a damsel in distress, you know."

Matthew blushed, "U-Uh, thank you, Gilbert…" He stepped down from the chair, letting Gilbert climb on it.

The Prussian grabbed the drum with two hands, "I didn't know you played the drums… Since vhen?"

"O-Oh… It's for Alfie. He used to play the drums in sixth grade, but quit to do the trumpet aboot four months in."

Gilbert nodded, handing him it and getting off the chair.

"Cool… Say, you're pretty awesome… V-Vhant to hang out, maybe? For lunch?"

Matthew brightened up and smiled…

A friend?  
Was Gilbert asking to be his friend?  
"S-Sure! I'd love that." Gilbert smiled and blushed.

He scratched his cheek with his pointer.

"Alright… See you, Mattie!" He grabbed his bass and left the storage room.

…

 _Mattie_ …

Matthew blushed…

Was he developing a crush?  
He shook the thought from his head.

He didn't know if Gilbert was gay…

Most of the boys at this school were, though…

He might be…

Matthew shrugged and kicked the chair towards the desk in back, watching it roll and hit the wall.

He opened the door with his foot a bit more and left.

"A-Alright, Al… I got the drum." Matthew set it down on the floor.

"Thanks, Mattie!" He smiled, looking as bright as ever, "I totally owe you, lil' bro!"

"We're the same age!"

"Older by five minutes!"

* * *

 **Hmm…**

 _ **Is**_ **Mattie developing a crush?**

 **Maybe his is…**

 **Maybe he isn't…**

 **Will Al even** _ **let**_ **him have a boyfriend?  
Maybe he will…**

 **Maybe he won't…**

 **Will I stop with these maybes and maybe nots?  
Maybe I will…**

 **Maybe I won't…**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME, LOVELIES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Been a while, eh?**

 **C'mon, admit it-**

 **Ya'll miss me!**

 **I'm back with chapter four!  
Heck yeah!  
I was thinking about dropping Prussia's/Gilbert's accent because it's a little weird to write. **

**Comment down below if you think I should!**

 **Hope you enjoy~! \\(-.-)/**

* * *

"Ugh! What do you mean you can't eat lunch with me?!" Alfred whined, pulling at his brother's red sweater.

It was covered in maple leaves, though, Alfred _never_ understood why his brother like leaves so much.

"I-I told you, Al! I wanna make some friends…" Matthew pouted, pulling his arm away.

"I sit with you _everyday_! Now shut up, you're making a scene!" He pushed his brother off of him, flicking his forehead.

"Owww!" Alfred whined rubbing the red spot.

Although Mattie could _never_ harm a fly - he could still flick pretty intensely.

Right now was a study hall.

The study hall teacher, Mr. Bullwin, didn't exactly care if the student stayed in his classroom or just wander around the hallways.

He was a pretty cool teacher, although, he was a little strict when he needed to be.

Alfred and Mattie were outside on the bleachers helping each other with homework.

Lovino was practicing on the field in front of them.

Kiku was there, too.

He was sitting up all the way on the first bleacher while the twins sat on the sixth.

"Hm," Matthew pointed to his astronomy paper, "What's this equation, again?"

Alfred looked over from his book.

…

It was really just a comic book that he had inside of another book to keep suspicious peeps like teachers away.

Alfred glanced over at it then back at his book, "F equals G multiplied over the fraction of M1 multiplied by M2 over R2." He said nonchalantly.

"Honest-to- _God_!" Matthew said, partially in shock still, "You're totally going to be the most badass astronomer when you're older. That's what your major's gonna be in college, right?"

Alfred nodded, "Yep!" He said, turning back to the comic book.

"I'm gonna be super rich, too!" Matthew rolled his eyes, "And, like, make sure my little bro _never_ will have to work in his life!"

"You're such a kid!" Matthew laughed, punching his brother's shoulder.

Alfred laughed in return.

He wasn't so sure if he would be able to handle it if someone took his brother away from him.

* * *

"Hmmm," Francis said, scratching his growing stubble, "I see someone's in love…"

Gilbert was snapped out of his daydreaming, "Am not!"

Francis laughed, "Ohonhonhon! _Both_ of you are!"  
They turned to see a sleeping Antonio, face buried in his arms as he slept.

"Lovi…" He murmured in his sleep, drooling on the desk, "Mi tomate…"

"Honestly," Francis said, "The sexual tension between the two is too high for thei- _anyone's_ good…!"

Gilbert nodded and agreement, "Ve should get zhose two together!"

"Mhm!" Francis agreed, "But, not now. I want to know who exactly this _amour_ of yours is!"

Gilbert blushed, I'm telling you! Zhe awesome me doesn't fall in love! Zhose are for veaklings - like Tonio!"

Gilbert gestured at the sleeping friend.

"Lovi…" He murmured again, "You have… A nice… Ass…"

Gilbert slapped his forehead as Francis 'Ohonhonhon'd.

"He may appear weak _now_ , but-" Francis leaned in close to Gilbert's ear, "You _do_ remember what he was like back _then_ , don't you?" He whispered.

Gilbert nodded…

Antonio was scar- no…

 _Scary_ is too weak of a word…

 _Terrifying_ back then.

The only ones he would get close to were Feliciano, Lovino, Bella, and Tim.

Gilbert shivered at the mere thought of Antonio's… _Phase_ …

"You remember how strong he was… He still is!" Francis backed up, pulling a chair to sit across from Gilbert.

He was a little higher than the desk, but he didn't care.

"Love doesn't make you _weaker_ , Gil…" Francis said, voice as smooth as silk, "It makes you _stronger_."

Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"-hew…" He said quietly.

Francis blinked, "Huh? I didn't catch you."  
"-atthhew…"

"Gil, you have to speak up, mon am-"

"Matthew!" Gilbert yelled, "His name is Matthew and I just can't get him out of my head, damn it!"  
Francis smiled.

"He's beautiful and barely noticed! He probably doesn't even know _I_ notice! He has a brother, you know, _him_. _Alfred F. Jones_? Yeah, zhat guy! He's such an overprotective _jerk_ to Mattie I just- _Ugh_!"

Francis patted his back as Gilbert threw his head in his hands on the desk.

"He loves maple syrup, singing, playing the piano, playing hockey, ice skating, and making pancakes…"

Francis 'Mhmm'd.

"I _love_ pancakes!"

"That you do." Francis said, patting Gilbert's back as he vented.

"H-He's just so…"  
"Mon ami, sound like you're in lo-"  
"I-I know, damn it… I just-..." Gilbert sighed, running his fingers through his white hair, "I don't know if he likes me back…"  
Francis nodded in understandment.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Gilbert nodded.

"I asked him out to lunch today…" He said, "Doubt his brother vill let him go, but…"

Francis sighed, "Have some hope. Love _always_ will find it's way!"

 _Thud_.

…

Antonio fell out of his seat…

And he was _still_ sleeping?!  
...Must be one hardcore siesta there.

"Do you zhink ve can wake him up?" Gilbert asked, pointing to the clock, "Class starts in ten."  
Francis sighed, "I'll go get Lovino…"

"I vouldn't if I vere you…" Gilbert said, "Remember last time you tried getting him?"

…

Francis then remebered the hour and a half he laid in the nurse's room with an icepack on the large bruise on his stomach.

...Italians-…

No - _Southern Italians_ had pretty hard heads…

( _ **France:**_ _Ohonhonhon… So dirty, mon ami!_ _ **Me:**_ _Did I mention I'm half Sicilian?_ _ **France:**_ _*Backs away*_ )

"U-Uh," Francis stuttered, "W-Why don't you go? I did it last time…"  
Francis scratched the back of his neck, eyes darting off to a corner in the abandoned classroom in which they would usually hang out in.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Sure, just make sure Tonio doesn't get himself burned on zhe heating vent… He's, like, four inches away from it."

Gilbert got up and opened the door to the hallway  
"So, like… Your dick size?"

Gilbert turned around slowly, "Zhat's funny…" He said, "I didn't know I had a mirror zhere."

He left, leaving Francis to blink and think about his life choices.

* * *

Now where could that feisty Italian, that Antonio loved so much, be?

…

Fubol field, probably…

Antonio would always talk about him and Lovino playing on the futbol field whenever they could.

The field was huge, and just like Gilbert predicted, Lovino was kicking a ball into the goal.

He watched as Lovino swung his leg back, almost looking like a ballerina, and slamming his foot as hard as he could into the ball.

...Now imagine that to be Gilbert's head.

…

 _Ouch_!

Lovino looked to the bleachers, watching as Kiku wrote down another tally on the paper and Matthew and Alfred do some homework.

Honestly, though.

When would Alfred let his brother be?!  
Lovino knew that Matthew wanted some independence…

Some _privacy_.

Yet, the two acted as if they were one.

The brunette grabbed the ball from inside the goal, readying himself to make another shot.

"Oi!" He heard someone yell from a distance, "Lovino!"

Lovino turned his head to the right to a familiar Germa- no, _excuse me_ , _Prussian_ accent.

"Che cazzo do you want?!" Lovino yelled, annoyed.

"Help us vake you're lover up!"

…

Lovino blushed before kicking the soccer ball straight into Gilbert's face.

"He's not my _lover_ , asshole! If anything he's a bastard, bastard!"

Matthew looked up…

Gil?  
"Hey birdie!" He said, rubbing the cheek where the ball hit his face.

It was red, probably going to leave a bruise.

Matthew smiled, waving slightly.

Alfred narrowed his eyes as he looked back up from the comic book.

…

So this is the guy his brother was having lunch with…

Gilbert…

 _Interesting_ …

* * *

"Hey birdie!" Matthew chuckled.

"What's with the nickname?" He asked, walking up to the Prussian.

Matthew carried a soda and a sad-looking school lunch.

Gilbert had the same.

"Vant to sit outside instead? Zhis place is kind of cramped." He asked, staring into those deep purple eyes of Matthew's.

It made Mattie a _little_ uncomfortable, but he paid no mind to it.

He just awkwardly looked to the side.

"S-Sure."  
Gilbert smiled, "Zhen let's go!"

Matthew couldn't believe it was already lunch.

The day seemed to go on _forever_!

And it took the same amount of time to get Alfred off his back.

' _Who are you going with_?'

' _Should I be worried_?'

' _When will you come back_?'

Those were only _three_ of the questions Alfred asked him.

Matthew pointed to a tree when they were outside.

Underneath it was a wooden bench, perfectly placed in the shade.

"Is zhat a cherry blossom tree?" Gilbert asked as he sat down next to the Canadian.

"I-I think… Kiku told me aboot it."

Gilbert nodded.

…

 _Silnce_ …

Oh _gosh_!

This was so awkward!  
It's not how Francis told him it'd be like at all!  
He could practically feel Alfred's glaring through the window of the lunchroom.

"So…" Matthew said, thinking of a conversation starter.

He pondered for a bit.

"W-What type of tea do you like?"

…

 _Really_ , Matthew?  
 _Really_?

 _Tea_?

…

"Hm…"

Wait…

Was Gilbert going to answer his question for reals?  
Gilbert tapped a finger to his chin, thoughtfully.

"Lemon tea, definitely." He said, "You?"

"I'd have to go with lemon tea, too… Not _too_ much sugar, though. That's what Alfred likes."

Gilbert laughed a bit, "You're like zhe polar opposite of him!"

"I know," Matthew said, picking at his…

Chicken?

"Kind of weird, you know? Then I'm mistaken for him around school. Not that I mind… It's kind of nice to prank people every now and then."

Gilbert smiled.

This kid is a prankster?

…

A bell went off in Gilbert's head that just screamed;

 _ **POTENTIAL MATE!**_

Over and over again.

"So…" He said a little quietly, "How about ve do a prank together sometime?"

Matthew jumped up a little, "Really?"

Gilbert nodded "Just you, me, and your least favourite teacher!"

Matthew laughed, "This will be awesome!"

He used Gilbert's favourite word…

;-; Was the face Gilbert was making internally.

"Ja!" He said, blushing a little, "So, it's a date?"

Matthew blushed, cheeks dusted pink as the white-haired, red-eyed guy held his hand out.

Was Gilbert…

Asking him out?  
Matthew nodded, taking a hold of his hand.

He shook it once…

"It's a date!"

Twice…

Then let go.

There was a tingling sensation in that hand now.

It was as if Matthew's hand was telling him to hold onto Gilbert's hand just a _little_ longer.

Gilbert's hand felt the same.

 _ **RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG**_ **!**

The bell rang, telling the students to get back to their classrooms.

"See you Friday, birdie!" Gilbert said, walking away with his untouched lunch.

Matthew waved a goodbye, walking the opposite direction.

He could practically feel the glare his brother gave him as he threw his lunch into the waste bin.

* * *

 **Sooo, I've gave it some thought and I've decided I should just make up a schedule for the twins.**

 **It'll be easier to direct the story and all.**

 **So, their schedule will be the next chapter.**

 **M'kay?  
M'kay.**

 **Also, they didn't touch their lunch for a reason.**

 **...Ever hear about high school food?  
Yes?**

 **No?  
Well…**

 **It sucks, basically.**

 **Also, SpaMano/GerIta/SuFin/RusAme/FrUk/HongIce/DenNor/AusHun will be in here!**

 **A whole lot more ships, too.**

 **I just can't name them all…**

 **Haha…**

 **Anywho…**

 **I've been busy with school, so I haven't been updating much.**

 _ **Sorrrrrrryyyyyyy**_ **!**

 **I should update again by the weekend.**

 **See you then!  
CIAO, CIAO LOVELIES!**


	5. THE SCHEDULE HAS COME!

**ALRIGHTY PEEPS!**

 **I SAID I WOULD BRING YA'LL A SCHEDULE, SO HERE IT IS!  
BOOYAH!**

 **Alright…**

 **This took me a bit, so I hope you are no longer confused.**

 **I'm going to, like, update the next chapter after this one, so STAY TUNED, FOLKS!**

 **Because-**

 **Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-THAT'S NOT ALL FOLKS!**

 **(Get my Porky Pig Impression? Huh? Huh? Did ya'? No? ...Okay.)**

 **So, YEAH!**

 **Not much to say.**

 **...I** _ **might**_ **drop the accent, probably not.**

 **I mean, it** _ **is**_ **a little annoying when I read it on my phone (because I like to see what my viewers are seeing), but other than that, I guess it's alright.**

 **SO COMMENT IF YOU WANT ME TO DROP OR KEEP THE ACCENT!**

* * *

 **A:** Science

 **B:** English

 **C:** Algebra

 **D:** Band

 **E:** Study Hall

 **F:** Lunch

 **G:** Gym

 **H:** World History

* * *

 **Yep, you're welcome, guys.**

 **I know.**

 **I'm awesome.**

 **(≧** **ヮ≦** **)** **ｱﾊﾊ八八ﾉヽﾉヽﾉヽﾉ ＼** **/** **＼** **/** **＼**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

 **There sha'll be CONFLICT!  
OH YEAH!  
ABOOT TIME!**

 **Alright…**

 **I should let you be so you can read my next chapter.**

 **Ciao, ciao, Lovelies.**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG GUYS!  
You have **_**no**_ **idea how much I love this fanfiction so far!**

 **It was originally just like a one shot to see if you guys would want more, but here I am!**

 **Chapter: 5 with 15 followers!  
Honestly, I love you guys!  
Ya' made ma day!**

 **;-; Thank you.**

 **Now, for all those people who are all like, "RUSHAMYEH! GIMME!"**

…

 **There might be some in this chapter…**

 **Mayyyyybe…** **ಠ** **ヮ** **ಠ** **) ~**

 **ALRIGHT!  
HERE WE GO!**

 **ENJOY, MY CHILDREN!  
FEAST UPON THIS!**

* * *

Last Chapter:

 _He could practically feel the glare his brother gave him as he threw his lunch into the waste bin._

Now:

Matthew turned around to find himself face-to-face with his brother.

"A-Al?" He stuttered, "H-How long have you been around?"

"I'm not letting you go out with him." Alfred said in a monotone voice that made Matthew shiver, "Pranks? Fine. Date? Fuck no."

Matthew blinked before giving his brother a glare of his own.

"It's my life, I can do what I want with it." He said solemnly.

...Fighting.

They were fighting.

The other students gave looks.

They knew Alfred had a brother - who they almost always forgot the name of - and that they were really _close_ , but, they never heard them _fighting_ of all things.

"How do you know he won't hurt you?" Matthew looked up from the stoned pathway his head was facing.

"He's a friend, doubt he will."  
"You don't know what's best for you!" Alfred growled.

His brother couldn't leave him!  
Life has hardly even started for them!  
"And _you_ do?!" Matthew nearly shouted back.

He didn't want to yell…

It would attract attention and his throat would be sore.

"Of course I do, Matthew! You're my damned brother!" He yelled, "My twin! My _other half_!"

Matthew rolled his eyes, "That doesn't have anything to do with it, idiot!"

"Screw you!" Alfred snapped, "Is it a crime to want to have my brother around with me?!"  
Matthew wanted to turn away…

To _run_ from all this… _Chaos_.

"It is if you're going to just try to control me all our lives." He said quietly.

Alfred bit his lip, muffling himself from screaming.

He felt as if he was being ripped apart.

He felt as if his other half was being ripped away and left to decay.

Matthew turned around to leave, thinking this would be it.

Students in the cafeteria looked up from phones, snacks, and the liking to get a glimpse of this.

Just when the blonde with the ahoge was about to take a step, Alfred lashed out of grabbed his arm.

"What happened to that dream." He said quietly, still holding his brother's arm.

"What dream, Alfred?" Matthew said quietly, "There was _never_ a dr-"  
"Yes there was, and you know it!" Alfred barked, a tear slipping out of his eye.

Although Alfred only shed one so far, Matthew had a river.

Matthew turned his head slowly, looking behind him to see Alfred holding his arm tightly.

Alfred stared into Matthew's eyes, watching as clear liquid dripped down his cheeks.

"Mattie…" He said quietly, "Please, don't leave me."

He said the last part even quieter.

What was Matthew to do?!  
Leave his brother behind and pick a new life with Gilbert?!

Really?!  
Matthew looked into ocean blue eyes.

How could he leave his brother?

…

But…

This isn't a dream…

This is _reality_.

And it sucked…!

"A-Al…" He murmured, turning around.

He tried freeing his hand from Alfred's grasp, but that proved to no avail.

"A-Alfie," He hiccuped, "W-We can't stay together _forever_."

Alfred held on tighter.

Having enough of this, he ripped his arm away and pulled his brother into a hug.

Who cares if their friends were watching?

Who care if teachers or surveillance cameras or probably the whole _world_ was watching?!

His brother was the most important thing to him right now.

"A-Alfie," He said quietly, petting the blonde hair, "There will be a time when we will have to move on and-and marry and have kids and-"  
"N-Not yet." Alfred sniffled, "D-Don't leave me… N-Not yet."  
"N-Not yet." Matthew repeated, letting go of his brother slowly. "I promise."

"G-Good…" Alfred pulled away, wiping at his brother's cheeks with the sleeves of his sweater, "D-Don't wanna miss out on each other's awkward years, n-now do we?"

Alfred smiled, making Matthew laugh.

"No, Alfie," He said, rubbing his brother's back, "No, we don't."

* * *

"Wow," Lovino said, "Never thought I'd live to see the day they'd fight…"  
Kiku lowered his camera.

He saved that moment.

It would go in his scrapbook of Yaoi later.

...Then he would share it with Elizabeta.

…

 _Pfft_!

Who cares if they were brothers?  
Incest is wincest!

 _Especially_ twincest.

(Only in anime though…)

"Hai," Kiku said, pressing a button to flip through the pictures, "It was pretty intense, Lovino-San."

"Say," Lovino poked a finger into Ivan's arm.

Ivan gave a small glare, but didn't mind.

Lovino was a friend of his.

...A _friend_ …

Maybe…

"What is it?" The pale blonde asked.

"When are you going to ask the bastard out?" Lovino glanced at him and back to the window to watch the brother's makeup.

"Hm," Ivan hummed in thought, tapping his chin, "Not sure."

"Well, you better do it soon." Lovino hit Antonio's arm to get him to stop being so loud.

 _Honestly_!

If it wasn't for Lovino, Antonio would've probably been the most obnoxious one in the school!  
Most messy, too!

He made sue Antonio would always brush his teeth before and after bed, fold his clothes, do their laundry-

…

U-Uh…

T-They weren't going out or anything!

L-Lovino just liked to go to his house sometimes…

A-And change into his clothes…

…

A-And make sure he was okay…

T-Then they'd take a siesta every Friday after school…

…

T-THEY'RE NOT TOGETHER, OKAY?!  
Gosh…

No homo tho.

(Person:) B-But the main ship is-

NO HOMO!

(Person:) ...M'kay.

"Hm?" Ivan blinked, "And why's that, comrade?"

Lovino tugged on his scarf, pulling the taller down to his level.

Turning slightly, Lovino pointed his finger towards someone.

As Ivan blinked to see the person, he noticed the small man with short black hair.

"Because that guy right there is going to ask him out to the upcoming dance, idiot."

Ivan furrowed his brows as Lovino released his scarf.

"Kiku?" He asked, "I don't think he has the balls to do it."

Lovino stared at him, glaring slightly.

"Don't underestimate him. He may be a nerd, but still. That doesn't mean he's not quick-witted."  
Ivan nodded his head.

Lovino was right.

Kiku was _pretty_ intelligent.

"The dance is what, mid-November?" Lovino asked, waiting for Ivan to nod.

"So that means," He counted on his fingers before holding them up, "You have about five weeks to get your act together!"

...What?  
"You're saying I should ask him out?"  
Lovino 'Mhmm'd.

"How?"

The brunette rolled his eyes.

"Be happy you have an _Italian_ helping you out here. We're _perfect_ lovers, unlike the French."

Ivan turned to look to see Alfred laughing off the rest of his tears.

Everyone was going back to their seats, no longer crowding the window.

"So," Lovino turned to him, Ivan doing the same. "It's a deal?"  
Lovino stuck his hand out, waiting for the guy in the scaf to shake it.

"What deal?"  
"I help you ask him out if you help me."  
"Help you with what?"  
Lovino looked around a bit before getting a tad closer.

"I need you to distract him for us." He whispered.

" _Us_?" Ivan repeated, "Who's _us_?"

"Alright… Don't tell anyone! Got it?" Ivan nodded.

"Francis is trying to get Gilbert and Matthew together." He said, "I-I don't want his brother interfering. You know how Alfred gets? He's too attached to Mattie."

That was true.

You can hardly ever not catch them together!

"And?" Ivan gestured for him to continue with his right hand.

"That's all." Lovino stepped back, crossing his arms.

"As much as I hate the potato-bastard's brother, I think I can let him have one free good deed from me. Besides… We _all_ see the way they look at each other."  
Ivan nodded before holding his hand out, "You've got a deal, comrade. I'll do my best."  
Lovino 'smiled', taking the hand in his own.

"Thanks."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNN!  
OMG!  
IVAN IS GOING TO DISTRACT ALFRED?!  
Huehuehue!**

 **You have no idea how proud I am of this story!**

 **Honestly, I'd thought I'd stop around the first or second chapter!**

 **Hmmm…**

 **Do you think they'll get together?  
Ivan and Alfred?**

 **Gilbert and Matthew?  
Hmmmm…**

 **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
CIAO, CIAO, LOVELIES!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HERE IT IS!**

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

 **IT'S REALLY SHORT BY THE WAY!**

* * *

Distract Alfred…

That's what he's been told to do.

Ivan watched from the side of the track as Alfred ran, making sure his brother was in front of him.

They were doing the mile run - Ivan already finished with a time of 7.14.

Pretty impressive, if you ask me.

It was hot and muggy outside, but it wasn't as hot as last month.

October…

That was the month.

"C'mon, Mattie! You could go faster!" Alfred yelled to the blonde in front of him.

"S-Shut up! Go your own pace!"

Alfred was a really fast runner.

He was on track team last year and there was no doubt that he wouldn't do it this year too.

About a few seconds later, they stepped in front of the finish line, going off to the side where a few other students were.

Ivan watched as the two chatted, Matthew saying something about having to go to the bathroom.

Alfred said something about hurrying up and Matthew left.

' _Weird_ ,' Ivan thought, ' _They usually go to the bathroom together_.'

Not that he really cared about it.

But, they did _everything_ together and the whole school knew it.

Gilbert was still running on the track, Ludwig not far in back of him.

Lovino was running alongside Antonio and Feliciano was walking next to Kiku.

Hm…

If Kiku was walking them that would give Ivan a good minute or so before he'd cross the finish line.

He could talk to Alfred…

Pulling himself up and off the bench, he dusted imaginary dust off.

Alright…

He could do this!  
J-Just have a conversation with Alfred!

No big deal at all!

…

Hehe…

Ivan took a deep breath and walked towards the blonde.

Alfred immediately noticed him and waved, walking towards him a bit.

They met somewhere in the middle of where they once were.

"Hey, dude!" Alfred smiled, leaning against the wired fence.

"Hello to you too, Alfred." Ivan said, smiling.

It wasn't a creepy smile, more of a…

 _Smile_ smile.

Y'know?

"What's up? We don't really talk much anymore, do we?" Alfred asked, watching as Gilbert and Ludwig crossed the finishing line.

Gilbert did his annoying ' _Kesesese_ ' laugh like he always did whenever he did something totally awesome.

"Nyet," Ivan said, "You should talk to more people often. You always seem to talk to Matvie."

Alfred laughed a bit, "Y-Yeah, I guess I do, huh…"

Ivan nodded.

He should ask him now, right?

"S-So, Alfred," Alfred looked up at him.

Blue eyes met violet.

"Mm?"

Ivan tensed up, "I-I was wondering if you-"

Alfred had a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

W-Was Ivan asking him out?

Maybe he was!

Ivan had a tinge of pink on his cheeks, aswell.

He coughed into his fist, looking away.

' _If you_ ' what?!  
W-Was he just going to ask him now?  
N-No…

Quick!  
M-Make up a lie or something.

"I-I'm having a hard time in English class," He sighed, "I-It's not my first language, as you know, so I was hoping we could maybe study together…?"

Alfred lost the pink in his cheeks.

...I-Is that it?  
"O-Oh…" He said a bit disappointed, "I-I can definitely help you."  
Ivan smiled sadly, "Thanks, Alfred. I-I owe you one."

Alfred nodded.

"When do you want to meet up?"

"My house?"  
After a moment of pondering, "W-Will your sisters be there?"

"Not on Friday, no. Natalya and Katyusha go shopping on Fridays."

"Alright," Alfred turned and held out a fist, "It's a date?"  
Ivan's sad smile turned into one of joy.

He bumped the fist with his own, "Da, a date."

Maybe distracting Alfred would be easier than he thought…

* * *

 **I'M** _ **SOOOO**_ **SORRY!**

 **I know this was really,** _ **really**_ **short but you have NO idea how busy I am with school!**

 **I was absent today so I have to go and catch up on work!  
See ya next chapter!  
CIAO, CIAO, LOVELIES!**


	8. Groups, Names, Songs, And Other Shit

**(Psst: I had to make a few changes to the first one, so this one is the updated version!)**

 **WHY YA'LL GOTTA BE ALL CONFUZZLED?!  
Hi, I'm posting this really quick because some of ya guys don't know who's in which group and who's in music class and blah blah blah…**

 **Y'know?**

 **So, here's the people who's in the music class, how old they are, and what they play, IN ABC ORDER BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

* * *

Gilbert Beilschmidt (Age: 17) - Bass

Ludwig Beilschmidt (Age: 16) - Oboe

Francis Bonnefoy (Age: 17) - Drums

Ivan Braginsky (Age: 17) - Saxophone

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Age: 17) - Acoustic Guitar

Kiku Honda (Age: 17) - Clarinet

Alfred F. Jones (Age: 16) - Acoustic Guitar

Arthur Kirkland (Age: 17)- Electric Guitar

Feliciano Vargas (Age: 16) - Keyboard

Lovino Vargas (Age: 17) - Violin

Yao Wang (Age: 17) - Gong

Matthew Williams (Age: 16) - Piano

* * *

 **AND THEN HERE ARE THE GROUPS AND THEIR SONGS:**

 **Gilbert, Francis, Antonio:** _Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time_ by: Panic! At The Disco

 **Ludwig, Kiku:** (idfk)

 **Ivan, Yao:** (idfk)

 **Alfred, Matthew:** _Wake Me Up/ Hey Brother_ _Mashup_ by: Anthem Lights (songs both by Avicii)

 **Lovino, Feliciano:** _Demons_ by: Imagine Dragons

 **And then Arthur is all alone because he is a little shit .-. (he just asked to be alone):** _My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark / Light 'Em Up_ by: Fall out Boy

 **(THEY ARE** _ **ALL**_ **JUNIORS!)**

* * *

 **AND AS YOU CAN SEE,** _ **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE SONGS**_ **!**

 **M'KAY?!  
M'kay.**

 **What else, what else…?**

 **Oh!**

 **Next chapter will explain some other crap.**

 **Now, I must go eat lunch because food is good.**

 **Ciao, ciao, Lovelies~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS?!  
Sunday.**

 **It's Sunday.**

 **But, guess what it means?!  
I HAVE ANOTHER THREE DAYS TO POST NEW CHAPTERS!  
LONG CHAPTERS - HERE WE COME!  
Alright, I need to calm the fuck down…**

 **So, if you looked at that last chapter, you saw that a few students changed their instruments.**

 **So yeahhh...**

 **I hope you have an awesome time reading this!  
See ya' at the end!**

* * *

"Can't you believe it?!" Alfred asked, his mouth curved into a Hollywood smile.

"I'm so proud of you, Alfred." Matthew said, smiling aswell, "You actually _can_ get a date!"

"Pfft," Alfred punched him in the shoulder with the hand that wasn't occupied with the bookbag, shutting his locker door right after. "Shut up. You're just _jealous_."  
Alfred stuck his tongue out like a preschooler.

"Puh-lease!" Matthew laughed, "You can go date the Russians as much as you want, but leave me out of it."  
Alfred chuckled.

Matthew grabbed his bag out of his locker and shut it, too.

"Ah, remember when we couldn't even _open_ our lockers?"  
"You mean; remember when _you_ couldn't open your locker and had to use mine? Heck yeah, I do. Prick."  
"You _love_ me."  
"Nah." Matthew said, walking out into the crowded hall with Alfred behind him, "I just want you to _think_ I do."  
"Ha ha ha," Alfred sarcastically laughed, "Look at me, I'm _dying_ of laughter."  
"Shut up, dork."

They finally made it past everybody in the hall, opening the doors that led outside.

The air was crisp, beginning to thin and get colder.

A small breeze blew by, chilling Alfred.

"Dude, how come you _never_ get cold?! Here I am, dressed head-to-freaking- _toe_ in all this snow stuff and you're wearing _shorts_ , of all things!"

"I'm not sure… Probably from Dad's side. You know how he is when it gets cold outside."  
Alfred nodded.

There father was the type of person who would practically go swimming in a lake filled with ice if he wanted to.

"Guess I'm too much like Mom…"

Their mother got cold easily…

Very easily…

She was the reason why the thermostat had to stay at exactly seventy-eight degrees at _all_ times otherwise she would get a cold.

"Hm…" Matthew pondered as they walked down the sidewalk.

"' _Hm_ ' what? You're doing that thing again… The thing I don't like you doing because you're plotting something."  
"Nope, not plotting."  
"Then what are you-"  
"Imagine if you ever slept with Ivan… Honestly… That aura he always carries around him radiates a cold temperature… I can't help but laugh at the fact that if you were ever to cuddle with him, you'd probably catch a cold!" Matthew laughed, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

"S-Shut up…" Alfred's cheeks turned pink at the thought of the idea.

...Ivan.

 _Sleeping_ with him…

Just imagining what was u-under his u-uniform…

Alfred's cheeks turned into a darker red and Mattie's laughter died down.

"You not getting a fever are you? You're as red as one of Antonio's tomatoes."

Matthew stopped in his track, Alfred doing the same.

He was about to put a hand to his brother's forehead, Alfred blocking it with his own.

"N-No! I'm fine, Mattie, really."

Matthew gave him a look, "Whatever you say. Just don't get me sick."  
"Wouldn't dream of it, baby bro." And with that, they kept walking down the sidewalk.

"Where did you say you guys were going on a date?"  
"Well, it's more of a _study_ date. And his house."  
Matthew froze, "N-Not that I care, but… W-Will _Natalya_ be there?"

Alfred shook his head, "No, Ivan said that she and Katyusha were going shopping."  
"Good…" Matthew let out a breath of air he hadn't realised he'd been holding in, "I just don't want to find out my brother's dead because he decided to sleep with a Russian!"  
"S-Shut up, you!"

* * *

"Bruder!" Gilbert yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as he propped himself on his elbow.

The blonde could feel his elbow make a dip in his bed.

He could hear his brother's footsteps as he ran up the stairs like an elephant.

Ludwig's door slammed open to reveal Gilbert, as messy as ever.

His hair was all over the place, the vest of the school's uniform sliding off his shoulder along with the backpack, and he only had one shoe on.

The other was downstairs by the door.

"You didn't wait for me, arschloch!"

"Shut up! Vatter will hear you swearing, dummkopf!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes, fixing his backpack that rested on his shoulder.

"I told you I was staying after because of detention and to wait for me."  
"I didn't want to." Ludwig said matter-of-factly, "I was busy."  
Gilbert sighed, "I never thought I'd ask this, but, I need advice…"  
"On what?" Ludwig asked, narrowing his eyes.

Gilbert usually didn't come to him for advice.

If it was something like needing a formula or anything of that matter for a prank (like that rocket he launched at the teacher from the football field all the way up to her classroom on the fourth floor in middle school), then yeah, Gilbert would come to him for that.

"I-I," Gilbert took in a deep breath, cheeks dusted a faint pink, "I-I need help on getting someone to notice that I like them."  
Ludwigs blinked.

Did his brother just ask for love advice?  
"U-Uh, N-Now's not the best time a-and I-I'm not the most romanti-"  
"I-I know…"  
"D-Did you try France?"  
Gilbert nodded.

"I-I might have a book or two somewhere in my room."  
Ludwig stood up, pushing the sheets that covered his legs onto the other side of the bed, covering what appeared to be pillows.

Gilbert blinked looking at his brother's other half, but decided not to question why his brother was wearing only boxers.

Heck, he did it sometimes too.

"H-Here," Ludwig said, pulling out a book and placing it in Gilbert's hands.

The book was an aged, wine red and had beautiful chipped golden letters that were written in big, bold letters.

 _A Fool's Guide To Love_.

Gilbert smiled, fixing his bag from falling off his shoulder once again.

"Danke, bruder! I totally owe you one!"  
"Y-Yeah, yeah." Ludwig waved his hand dismissively, tucking himself back in the bed. "Make sure you lock the door on the way out. I don't want to be disturbed while I sleep."  
Gilbert nodded, "Unawesome homework keep you up late again?"

Ludwig nodded, "Y-Yeah…"  
"Alright, bye!"  
"B-Bye."

As soon as Ludwig heard the door lock and shut, he pulled the covers off the "pillows".

"Ve~! Luddy, it was hard to keep quiet!"  
"Shh," Ludwig pressed a finger to the Italian's lips, pressing the brunette to the bed, "He's gone. Now we can have our _fun_."  
(homagawd 0-0 there goes all the blood in ma nose)

~ _The Next Day_ ~

"Alrighty, then!" An old woman said , clear, pink clipboard in hand.

She sounded different…

Australian?

The old woman had her brown and grey hair pinned high in a tight bun, she was wearing a blue dress with an even darker blue shawl over it.  
Everyone was sitting on the chairs on the ramp of the music room, watching as she went to the whiteboard to write something.

In big letters, she wrote her name.

 _Ellen Clar_. (another OOC I made)

"Good morning, Mrs. Clar." The class groaned in a monotone voice.

"Sadly, Mr. Erik cannot be here today due to… _Circumstances_ …"

"What'd he do this time?" Lovino grumbled.

He was rather close with Mr. Erik, seeing as they both liked music and soccer/futbol.

"He pulled his back from trying to tend to his garden…" She scoffed. "Honestly, he's such a frail man. Never seen anyone like 'em."

She pulled the pen out of the clip thing on the clipboard.

"Calling attendance," Mrs. Clar said, beginning the roll call.

Once she was done, which took an abnormal amount of time since she couldn't pronounce half of the names properly.

"Today you all," She leaned a bit to look at the paper on the desk, "Have to practice on songs?"  
The class 'Mhm'd and began to get up, getting into their groups.

(Such a well behaved class)

Mrs. Clar just went back to the laptop, doing whatever subs do.

"I can't believe you changed your instrument." Lovino huffed, "All because a few other were doing it, didn't mean you had to too."  
"Ve~..." Feliciano said only a bit sulky, "But we're supposed to singing, too!"  
"No we're not."

"Sí, we are!"  
"No one said we had to."  
"Awe," Francis cooed, waltzing down to them, "Is Lovi embarrassed about singing?"  
Francis pinched Lovino's cheeks, "S-Shut up, you damned bastard! L-Let go!"  
"Leave the poor lad alone, frog!"  
"Arthur?" Francis turned around to see the fuming Brit, "Since when are you in this class?"  
"I've been in this class, you ignorant arse!"

"Boys, language!" Mrs. Clar yelled, walking over to the phone.

"S-Sorry, Mrs. Clar…"

Francis chuckled, "Sorry, Arthur, I guess I just didn't see you. Who are you working with?"  
"My three best friends. Me, myself, and I."  
Francis blinked, "Aren't you supposed to have a partner?"

The blonde leaned in closer to the shorter, "Does no one want to work with you, mon cher? Maybe we can go over to my house tonight and work togeth-"  
Arthur punched him in the stomach as Francis ran his hand over his clothed chest.

"I just don't like anyone in here. And the few people I _can_ stand already have partners. I just asked Mr. Erik if I could work by myself, that's all."  
"What song are you playing?"

" _Light 'Em Up_ by Fall Out Boy. That American band."  
"Hm, we're playing _Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time_ by Panic! At The Disco."

Arthur looked to his two partners, watching as they fooled around together.

Antonio was drawing something on a paper and showing it to Gilbert who chuckled at every sketch the brown haired teen would make.

"I thought you were playing the French Horn, aren't you going to get it?"  
Francis shook his head, "Non, we need drums for our song, and I just so happen to know how to play them. I learned back in my second year in middle school and quite first year here."  
"Nice. I'm going back to my guitar. We still on for lunch?"  
Francis nodded, "Oui, see you later, Arthur."  
"You too, frog."  
Arthur walked off, going back to the small room all the way in the back of the class.

It was a small, soundproof practice room that usually only freshman band members would go in to practice their instruments.

"So, Lovi!" Feliciano suddenly pounced on his brother's shoulders.

Lovino jumped and angrily turned around in the chair he was in.

"Che cosa?! Don't scare me like that, idiota! I could've hit you with my violin!"

"Mi dispiace, Lovi."  
"Stop calling me ' _Lovi_ '! All of you!"

"Okay, _Lovi_."  
"God dammit Antonio!"

"Are you going to sing with me?" Feliciano asked, "Come on~!"  
He began poking Lovino's cheek with the eraser bit of a mechanical pencil.

"Ve~! I changed my instrument so we could sing together!"

Lovino grumbled something incoherent.

"Please, Lovi? Please? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, ple-"  
Lovino slapped a hand over his mouth, cutting Feliciano off.

"F-Fine, I'll sing with you, you bastard."  
Feliciano removed the hand that covered his mouth.

"Yay! Grazie, fratello!"

Feliciano hugged his brother, making Lovino blush and hold on to his arm.

"S-Shut up… Don't mention it."  
"Awe~! Lovi looks like a tomato!" Antonio cooed, earning a glare from Lovino himself. "What song are you two playing?"

"Demons by Imagine Dragons." Feliciano said happily, letting go of Lovino and turning to his other two friends.

"What are you two going to sing?" He asked in curiousity.

"U-Uh, w-well…" Kiku stuttered, looking to the side.

"W-We were thinking about not doing one. We were going to take the second option."  
"Wait, there's a second option, aru?!" Yao yelled from the other side of the room.

"You didn't know? I was going to ask you if you wanted to take the second option."  
Yao gave Ivan the same exact look of a deer in headlights.

"I chose second option, aru!" Yao declared, "Wait… What is second option?"  
"Writing an essay about American music history. It's on any decade of your choosing." Ludwig said.  
"How did you find out, potato-breath?" Ludwig sighed at Lovino's rudeness, passing it off as his normal behaviour.

"I looked online on the school's website. It was on Mr. Erik's webpage."  
"Well, then Yao and I chose second option." Ivan said, shifting in his seat to cross his legs.  
"Same with me and Kiku." Ludwig said, "Anyone else chose option two?"  
"Nah, me and Mattie are good!" Alfred put a thumbs up.

"Same with us, Luddy!"  
"The Bad Touch Trio shall not disband!" Gilbert yelled, earning a shush from Mrs. Clar.

"Alright, I'll go tell Mrs. Clar that we should head down to the library." Ludwig stood, going up to the teacher.

In a matter of no time, four student were out the doors, leaving only eight to practice their songs.

"Mattie?"  
Matthew turned to his twin who was plucking strings at his guitar.

"Yeah, Alfie?"  
Alfred cringed at the nickname, "Stop calling me Alfie… I'm not ten."  
"I'll stop calling you 'Alfie' when you stop calling me 'Mattie'."  
"But, 'Mattie' is adorable!"  
"I'm not a little boy! Anyway, what is it?"  
"What do you want to be when you're older?"  
"I-I…" Matthew turned his body to open the cover of the piano.

What _did_ he want to be when he's older?

"I-I… I-I don't know, Al…"  
"But you _have_ to know! Next year we'll be _seniors_! And after that we start college!"  
"I-I know, eh." Matthew stared at the black and white piano keys, "Let's just do a practice run really quick to make sure we have everything down. Then we'll move on to the lyrics. Okay?"  
"'Kay."  
Matthew pulled out a clear, blue folder from his backpack.

He opened it up, taking the first seven pieces of paper out."  
The first four for him, the next three for Alfred.

"Alright," Alfred skimmed the notes, making sue everything was in order. "You ready, broseph?"

Matthew shuffled his papers, "Yep…!"

"Okay, on three." Alfred waited until his brother stopped shifting on the piano stool.

"One…" Alfred started.  
"Two…" Matthew said, resting his hands on the piano keys.

"Three."  
Alfred strummed the notes.

Matthew counted the measures inside his head, tapping his foot to the rhythm.

Alfred did the same.

Both of their feet were in sync.

Only a few moments later, Alfred placed the foot that was tapping to the rhythm on the foot drum.

The sound of the drum was matching perfectly to his guitar.

About forty measures later, they added piano.

(Yes, it's about forty. I counted)

Alfred hummed to the lyrics in his head.

He practiced them all night, as quietly as he could.

Soon enough, they finished.

It was _perfect_.

There was no need for anymore changes or _anything_.

The song was _perfect_.

"Try it with the lyrics this time 'round?"  
Matthew turned his body around to look at his brother, "You betcha'."  
It started off the same way.

Same rhythm.

Same tune.

Same _everything_.

But…

With voices.

* * *

 **To tell you the truth, I had** _ **no idea**_ **what to write in this chapter.**

 **Soooo…**

 **That's kind of the reason why it's a little crazy…**

 **Right now, in the story, it is about the end of October on a Thursday.**

 **The School dance is on November 14th.**

 **You remember in the fourth chapter that Gilbert said something about a date with Matthew?  
Ohonhonhon…**

 **Guess what the next chapter will be.**

 **Also!  
I'm going to make a Halloween chapter sooo, soooo;**

 **COMMENT WHAT COSTUMES YOU WANT TO SEE EVERYONE IN!**

 **I'm off to go to sleep now.**

 **Ciao, ciao, Lovelies~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT! SO AT LEAST READ THE ITALICIZED PLEASE!**

 _ **OKAY!**_

 _ **Here's the date in the story; October 28th, 2016!**_

 _ **It's a Friday!**_

 **Okay, now that we got that out of the way…**

 **HIYA!**

 **I lied…**

 **Sorry…**

 **Last week I was too busy to upload new content.**

 **And school has just been so** _ **horrible**_ **I just** _ **can't**_ **!**

 **Y'know?!  
Anywho, I don't own any of the Hetalia characters or anything except for this story's plot.**

 **Got it?!**

 **Good.**

 **Alright, hope you enjoy!**

 **AND I MADE IT EXTRA LONG FOR YA'LL!**

* * *

Matthew closed his locker, sighing.

So far, today has been a bad day.

His hair was a mess, he forgot his gym bag, he left all his homework on his desk, and he passed out last night even though he knew that there would be a huge test in history today.

So today, he was Mister Grumpy-Gills, as Alfred would put it.

Said person poked his shoulder, "How's life doin' ya', Mister Grumpy-Gills?"

He was biting back a laugh at the look Mattie gave him.

Alfred poked him a few more times which made Matthew's eye twitch in frustration.

"Poke me one more time and I will _bite_ your finger off, hoser."

"Wow, PMS much?"

"Shut up…!"

Alfred sighed.

He was just trying to cheer Mattie up!

He was such a downer today…

Maybe he should try to calm himself a little.

Stop teasing him, I suppose.

"Alright, alright - you win." Alfred mumbled, Stuffing his books in his locker to grab his and his brother's gym bag.

"Catch…!" Alfred threw one of the bag's into Mattie's opened hands.

Matthew looked at it, inspecting the material.

"Why do you have my gym bag?" He raised an eyebrow, watching Alfred close his locker.

"You left it at home and I guess I forgot to give it to yo-" Alfred stopped as he felt a tug at his jacket.

He turned around, "Hey, Keeks! Haven't seen you for a bit."

"Konnichiwa, Alfred-Chan." Kiku said, smiling softly.

Matthew waved to Kiku, "Konnichiwa, Matthew-Chan."

They used to hang out a bit over the summers along with Lovino, so I guess you could say that they were close enough.

"So whatsup, Kiku? Gun' give me the scoop?"  
"Alfie, stop with the nineties slang." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Only when you stop saying ' _aboot_ ' and ' _soory_ '."  
"S-Shut up! I'm going ahead of you. Hope you trip on a stick and break your nose." Kiku blinked at Matthew's sudden outburst.

 _That_ wasn't like him…

Alfred shook his head, "Don't worry about him, Kiku… He just… Woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, y'know?"

Kiku smiled and nodded, watching as the blonde walked away.

The black-haired teen cleared his throat, "I-I was wondering if you would want to come over tonight… W-We could watch a Japanese horror movie, if you'd like."

America smiled brightly.

Sorry Keeks, somebody had plans tonight~!

"No, thanks." Kiku's smile faltered, "I'm going to Ivan's house, tonight!"  
Kiku frowned, "Oh, I see…"  
The smaller gave a fake smile, "Is next weekend okay then?"

Alfred put a finger to his chin, "Yeah! I don't have any plans next weekend. Saturday?"  
Kiku nodded, "Hai, that sounds great. We should get to gym now before the bell rings."

They began walking, Kiku a little pissed about Ivan taking what was his.

Alfred was supposed to be with him!  
Not with that-...

That _Russian_!

Besides, he's not the one who always glared at him back in fourth through sixth grade!

Everyone could recall back then.

They called it ' _The Modern Cold War_ '.

Apparently it happened because of a disagreement or something and the two hated each other for nearly three years!

They called it that because, well, it was between a Russian and American.

We get it, this school is kind of racist and stereotypical.

But…

It was still their school.

" _Honestly_ , Al can be such a child at times…" Matthew whispered to himself on his way the gym.

He sighed, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Hey, birdie! Wait up!"

... _Birdie_?  
"Gilbert?" He looked to his right, feeling as an arm snaked over his shoulder.

Matthew turned his head to the left to see the white-haired boy smiling at him.  
"Hallo, little guy."  
"You're not much taller than me, Gil…"

Gilbert scoffed, "But I _still_ am…"

"Where's your brother?"

Matthew looked behind him.

Where _was_ Al?  
Was he _still_ talking to Kiku?  
Matthew felt like there could be something going on with Kiku and Alfred…

Maybe Kiku liked him?  
I mean - it _was_ kind of obvious.  
"He was talking to Kiku. Ready for gym?"

Gilbert lolled his head to look at the ceiling, "Nope!"

He _still_ hadn't moved his arm.

"Arm we still on for tonight, Birdie?"

Matthew blushed a bit, "Y-Yeah… Where're we going to go?"  
Gilbert smiled at him dropped his arm that hung on Matthew's shoulder, bringing it to his lips to make a ' _shush_ ' motion.

"Secret."

Matthew smiled softly.

"Alright, I'm going to go grab my gym bag really quick." Gilbert began walking down the hallway to their right, "See you in a few! Bye, birdie!"  
Matthew waved at him and walked down the hall into the gym locker rooms.

As he began changing, he couldn't help but wonder where they _were_ going to go tonight…

…  
And what time was it again?!

"Annnd, we're here!"

Kiku followed Alfred into the locker rooms.

Alfred hummed as he began to take his shirt off in the hallway.

That's how he always did it.

Mattie scolded him a couple of time saying how someone could see him change in from the outer halls.

Alfred would chuckle and flex his faintly defined body while saying 'check it'.

Alfred threw his bag and shirt right by Mattie's.

It seems like his brother has changed already.

Kiku placed his bag on the bench parallel of Alfred's.

The two began to change, Kiku not helping but to notice how adorable Alfred looked naked.

He would make a really, _really_ good uke in Kiku's opinion.

"Dude, take a picture. It'd last longer." Alfred chuckled after he caught the Japanese teen staring at him like that.

"Gomenasai, Alfred-Kun. I apologize."  
The two went back to changing.

Then Ivan came in, bag slung across his shoulder.

He plopped his bag gently next to Alfred's.

On _purpose_.

Kiku watched angrily as Ivan gave Alfred a smile and took off his shirt.

This time, _Alfred_ couldn't help but look.

And once he did, he blushed crimson.

A few more student came in and Alfred was the first out, battling the crowd of boys to get to the gym.

As soon as he left, Ivan turned to Kiku, giving him one of his glares.

Kiku gave his own.

He wasn't going to back down from this.

"I don't share." Ivan said stoically.

"Neither do I."

Alfred weaved his way into the gym and ran up to Matthew.

"Hey!" He panted, "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"I'm sorry, too…" Matthew mumbled, turning to his brother, "I-I've just had a bad day today, that's all."

Alfred sighed, letting his shoulders slump a bit, "I know… You're hair is a mess."  
Matthew pulled on a strand, watching as it bounced back up into a frizzy curl.

"Let me fix it."

Alfred ran his hand in his twin's hair, patting it all back into place.

He avoided the ahoge, _knowing_ that it wouldn't go down.

"There!" He exclaimed when he finished, "Good as new!"

Matthew smiled softly, "Thanks…"

They both turned their heads in sync to the sound of wheels rattling across the gym…

"Dodgeballs…" Mattie sulked, " _Great_."

"I'll protect you! Afterall, I'm the hero!"  
"Please don't… The last few times you have tried to protect me ended up with you getting hurt."

"Pssh," Alfred dismissively waved his hand, "That was like… Three years ago."  
"That was last year."  
"Tomato, tomato!"  
"It doesn't work like that, Alfie."

"And it wasn't like it really had _hurt_ or anything!"

"You had a concussion for two months!"

Alfred looked to the side, "Touche, Mattie, touche."

"Alright, crew!" The gym instructor had yelled when he deemed that everybody was in the gym.

"Today we'll play dodgeball!"  
"No shit, honey." Feliks said, picking at his pink nails.

Toris immediately apologized, "S-Sorry, sir…"

The teacher sighed, "It's alright, Toris."

"Alright, team captains!" He looked around the room.  
"Ivan!" He yelled, pointing at the blonde boy, "And Kiku!"

The two stepped up and glared.

"Rock paper scissors to see who picks first." The two nodded.

Ivan had won, and once he did, he gave Kiku a cocky smirk.

"Alfred, get over here!" He yelled, making Alfred perk up.

Mattie gave Alfred a suggestive eyebrow wiggle and Al, in return, gave him a punch in the shoulder.

Alfred stood next to Ivan.

"Lovino!" Lovino nodded and stood next to Kiku.

"Matthew!"

"Feliciano!"  
"Toris!"

"Ludwig!"

"Feliks!"

"Antonio!"  
"Yao!"

"Gilbert!"

And that was all of them.

On Ivan's side was; Alfred, Matthew, Toris, Feliks, and Yao.

On Kiku's side was; Lovino, Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert, and Antonio.

Ivan's group was on the left of the court and Kiku's was on the right.

As soon as the coach opened the cage to the dodgeballs, he blew the whistle.

Students ran to grab the maroon objects of death and began throwing.

The first two out were Feliks and Yao.

Yet, everyone knew that they always did it on purpose.

Feliks didn't want to break a nail and Yao was just too lazy.

The next one who was out was Feliciano, who was hit in the face with one.

Lovino glared at Toris.

How _dare_ he hurt his brother?!  
Lovino clutched the ball in a death grip, using all his might to throw the ball.

It hit the brown-haired boy in the stomach so hard it made his double over in pain.

"T-Toris!" Matthew ran to help the student up.

To see a student in as much pain as Toris was wasn't abnormal during a game in the academy.

Some student launched a ball in Matthew's direction, Alfred quickly dropping his ball to grab that one.

No one, and I meant _no one_ was going to hurt his brother.

Let it be a scratch or bruise, it _wasn't_ happening.

In the end, it came to the final six.

On Kiku's side was Gilbert and Ludwig.

On Ivan's was Alfred and Matthew.

And the only way Matthew would go down is if you removed Matthew first, but that wasn't happening.

Ivan and Kiku were caught in a stare down.

Matthew didn't want to hurt these people!

One was his crush's little brother and the other was his crush!

Kiku couldn't hurt them either.

Ivan, definitely.

But, Alfred and his little brother?

No way in _Hell_ could he do that.

The three swallowed.

This felt like a life or death situation here.

"Mattie, stay behind Ivan." Alfred said quietly, glancing towards the Russian who nodded.

As soon as Matthew had moved out of the way and into a more safer zone, Alfred quickly picked up the ball in front of him.

In just a matter of seconds, Alfred chucked the ball, hitting Ludwig's shoulder.

"Shit, he's serious." Lovino mumbled, eyes wide.

Gilbert gave a small glare which turned into a smile, he chucked the ball in Alfred's direction.

The American quickly caught it, throwing it back.

Soon enough, Gilbert was hit with the ball.

Matthew mouthed a 'sorry'.

Now it was just three against one.

Kiku swallowed the lump in his throat.

Then, he dropped the ball he was holding, smiling.

He held his hands above his head.

"Alright," He said, "You win, Ivan. But only in _this_ game."

Ivan smiled as Alfred bounced around with his younger brother with the rest of the team as everyone on their side cheered.

Ivan stepped over to Kiku and out of the group.

"I appreciate you not hurting them, Honda."  
"I was mostly doing it for Alfred-Chan, Braginsky." Kiku frowned, choosing not to use honorifics with Ivan's name "Again, you may have won this game, but the game of _Alfred's Significant Other_ I will surely win."  
"Nyet, I shall win that game. Already am." Ivan smiled as he pivoted on his foot, "But, I'd like to see you _try_."

* * *

"Alright, Ivan," Alfred dropped his backpack on the floor of the other's room, "What'd ya' say you need help with? Math?"

Ivan shook his head and blushed a bit, "U-Um, it was English…"  
Alfred blinked in realisation, "O-Oh! Oh yeah, sorry about forgetting that, bud… Though, I can see why you need help. English wasn't your first language, right?"

Ivan nodded, "Da, Russian was my first."

Alfred moved to sit next to Ivan on the fluffy bed.

"Oh, cool!" Alfred put a finger to his chin, "Though, I've never seen you speak Russian other than your occasional ' _Da_ 's and ' _Nyet_ 's."

Ivan smiled.

If he wanted to hear more Russian from him, he could've asked.

"Well, I can speak it for you anytime you'd want."

Alfred brightened up at the idea, "Really?! Sweet!"

The sandy blonde's smile was adorable, having been contrasted to the shade of pink on his cheeks.

"How about this;" Alfred introduced, "You teach me Russian and I'll help you with English?"

Teach him… Russian?

That would mean…

He could spend more time with Alfred!

"Da! I would love that, Fredka."  
Alfred's nose scrunched up in confusion, "F-Freka?"  
" _Fredka_." Ivan corrected, "It's a nickname for 'Alfred' in Russian."  
Alfred blushed.

So, like…

A petname…?  
For only him?

…

If Ivan was going to give him a nickname, he wanted to do the same for him.

"Fredka…" Alfred whispered, "What's your name in Russian?"

"M-My name?" Ivan blushed a bit darker, "It's the same as my own name; 'Ivan'"

"No, no, I meant a nickname!" Alfred said excitedly.

"O-Oh, well…" Ivan put a finger to his chin in thought, "I-I guess you can call me; ' _Vanya_ '."

"Alright then, Vanya." Alfred said, "Let's make a promise. Pinky promise."  
"Pinky… Promise…?"  
Alfred nodded.

He felt like a kid at the moment, but that didn't matter.

"It's when you promise someone very important to you not to break that promise, because if you do then you break their heart."

Ivan perked up.

W-What?!

B-Break his heart?!

"A-Alright, I'll do it."

"Cool!" Alfred held his pinky out, motioning for Ivan to take it with his own.

Once he did he began on the deal, "From now on, we call each other _Vanya_ and _Fredka_. And it's a thing only _we_ can do, okay?"

Ivan smiled softly and blushed at Alfred's childness.

"Of course, _Fredka_."

Alfred shook Ivan's pinky and gave him the same smile, blushing and giggling like an idiot.

Though, Ivan couldn't say that he minded.

"Now," Alfred calmed down, "About that English."

* * *

Matthew was doing his homework.

It was around ten at night, but, oh well…

That's high school for ya'!

Alfred was still out with Ivan, probably getting some.

His brother called around five to say that he was going to sleepover.

Matthew didn't mind, no.

The only thing on his mind was his homework.

He heard something hit his window and he looked up.

Was it raining…?  
He didn't remember the weatherman talking about rain at all this week.

...Hm.

Matthew shrugged and looked back down to his math homework.

He was probably imagining things…

Another peck to the window made him look up again.

He quickly ignored it.

' _It's nothing_ …' He thought to himself, ' _Probably some debris hitting the windo-_ '

A large stone hit his window, cracking the place where it hit.

It made him yelp and fall out of his seat.

Now, _that_ , he was not imagining!

He quickly opened his window, looking down to the lawn before him to see familiar white hair.

Said person was picking up an even larger stone.

"Gilbert!" Matthew hissed quietly, "You cracked my window!"  
Gilbert looked up, "Ah! Sorry… Thank goodness you've opened up - I thought I was going to need a larger stone!"

Matthew gave a small laugh, "What's up?"

"You, obviously! Get down here and let's go!"  
Oh…

 _Oh_!  
The date!  
Matthew looked down at his outfit.

Yeah, dark-wash jeans and a fall out boy shirt could work.

"Be down in a sec!" He said, hushedly.

He closed and locked his window, grabbing his phone and a dark red sweater on his way out of his bedroom.

Matthew popped some sneakers on fled the house quietly.

He just hoped that Alfred wouldn't find out…

As soon as he ran to the side of the house where he saw the albino, he noticed that he wasn't there anymore.

He jumped as he felt hands on his shoulders.

"G-Gil!" He yelled as he turned around.

"You coming?" Gilbert asked, taking a hold of Matthew's hand.

He didn't know why, but…

Gilbert felt like it was just…

 _Natural_ to hold hands with him.

So, he did.

"Y-Yeah…" Matthew's voice was barely above a whisper as Gilbert held his hand.

Both of them could feel sparks of electricity shooting through their bodies.

"I was hoping you'd say yes!"

Gilbert began running, dragging a stumbling Matthew behind him.

"G-Gil, slow down! W-We're going to trip!" Matthew would yell without the Prussian even looking back at him.

"No we're not!"

Gilbert held his hand, running, until they reached a forest.

Even though that he held his hand, but slowed his pace so Matthew wouldn't trip over the many sticks and stones that were scattered across the trail.

"Are we almost there?"  
"Just a few more steps," He said excitedly, "Annnd,"  
They walked up a steep hill, Gilbert dropping his hand as soon as they reached the top.

Instantly, he felt a loss.

Both of them did.

"We're here!"

Matthew took a look around the small hill.

A picnic blanket was spread out on the green grass, held down by stones.

The wooden picnic basket was right next to it with a radio.

But, that's not the only things that caught his attention, no.

It was the beautiful starry sky and how the stars felt so close.

So close that it felt as if you could _touch them_.

He felt a small breeze, hearing as leaved rattled off the trees behind them.

The blew all around, making everything feel so serene and at peace.

Hell, he _loved_ it.

From the breeze to the crickets chirping - he loved it.

And being with Gilbert made it twenty times better.

"G-Gil, i-it's-it's-"  
"Beautiful? I know." Gilbert walked to the blanket, motion for Matthew to come forth.

"I've brought some soft pretzels, wurst, german chocolate cake, and some u-uh… L-Lemon tea."

Matthew blushed, "W-Wow, that's a lot… Did you make this all?"

Gilbert nodded, "J-Ja, bruder had to help me with the cake. I'm not really too good with sweets, you know?"

The blonde gave a soft smile, "Thanks, Gilbert. This really _is_ awesome."

Gilbert let out a nervous fake-cough and covered his mouth.

It made Matthew giggle, having the white haired teens blush be almost as red as his eyes.

They ate, told jokes, shared secrets…

And at the end, when the food was all eaten, they looked to the stars and just relaxed.

Empty containers went back into the basket so they would have more room to lay about the blanket.

Their hands were only a few inches away from each other's their other hands on their stomachs or pointing out shapes in the sky.

"That one, right there…!" Matthew pointed to the stars above him.

"Where?"

"Here…!"  
"Oh, is that the Orion constellation?"

Matthew nodded, "That one has always been my favourite."

"Say, Mattie," Matthew turned to face him, "What's your sign?"

"O-Oh, um…" Matthew looked back to the sky, "Gemini, you?"  
"Capricorn."

If he was Gemini…

And he Capricorn…

T-Then their compatibility…!  
They _could_ date!

I-I mean, it didn't really matter, but, _still_!

"Say, Mattie?"  
"Yeah, Gilbert?"

"I-I…"

It just felt…

 _Natural_ …

"I-I… I want to tell you something."

Matthew blushed.

' _Eh_?!' He thought, ' _He's blushing…_ '

"Y-You can tell me _anything_." He almost nearly whispered.

"I-I'm… I-I guess you can say… I-I'm head-over-heels in love… W-With.. W-With you."

Matthew froze.

Everything stopped.

Time stopped.

His heart stopped.

His brain activity stopped.

 _Everything_ stopped.

"I-I have been for a good few years…" Gilbert said a bit quietly.

He didn't want anybody else to hear but them, even though nobody was around.

"I-I know I'm not the most romantic… B-But, I know, I _know_ what love feels like. And you… I-I love you. _Ich liebe dich_. I-I know you're not noticed, and you probably never even noticed _me_ until a good week or something ago. But, Matthew Williams,"  
Matthew had a deep, crimson blush.

"I wish I could explain your eyes and how the sound of your voice gives me butterflies in my stomach. How your smile always manages to make my heart skip a beat. I wish I could explain to you, how you make me feel so complete. I love you, Matthew Williams, so please; go out with me?"

As soon as he finished that, red eyes peered into purple eyes, pleading for an answer.

Matthew started with a soft giggle, escalating into a fit of laughter.

"E-Eh?! Why are you laughing! So not awesome!" Gilbert's blush increased, making him cross his arms.

"Geez," He sighed, "You could've just said no…"  
When Gilbert stood up, Matthew clutched onto his pant leg.

He was no longer laughing, but, wiping tears away.

"I-I never said 'no'."

"S-So…" Gilbert sat back down, "I-Is that a yes?"  
Matthew nodded, "I-I… I love you, too."

Gilbert wanted to cry.

He said it!

No…

 _They_ said it!

Matthew stared into Gilbert's eyes, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear to have it fall back into his face.

Gilbert gave a small laugh, putting a hand on his shoulder, the other going up to softly pet the blushing cheek.

"Matthew, you are _truly_ awesome." Matthew's eyes were half-lidded, as was his.

Then, he leaned down, connecting their lips.

Immediately, fireworks shot up inside both of their heads.

The hand that was on Matthew's cheek moved and pushed the same blonde strand of hair behind his ear, sliding down to hold his hand.

Both were still in the kiss.

It was just them pressing their lips together, but, it felt _magical_.

Gilbert pushed away, smiling down at the other.

He smiled softly, looking down to his watch.

It was almost twelve in the morning.

"Let's get you home, yeah?"

Matthew nodded.

"Yeah… L-Let's go home."

* * *

"Fredka, are you sure you don't want to take a break? You look like you're ready to pass out…"

Alfred yawned and nodded, "Positive, Vanya."

They were starting to get used to the nicknames.

Alfred stretched his neck, "Are you good on subject pronouns now?"

Ivan smiled, "Yeah. thanks for helping me."  
The pale blonde closed his notebook.

Again, he was perfectly fine on the language.

He just…

Wanted Alfred over.

"Alright, let's do the Russian thing tomorrow in the morning, 'kay?"

Ivan nodded, "You should probably change into some pajamas, Da?"  
"Da." Alfred repeated, smiling as he stood and stretched.

The top of his shirt had risen and exposed a bit of his small stomach.

"WHen will your sisters be home? Do they normally stay out this late?"

Ivan sighed and nodded, pushing himself off the bed.

"Da, usually. They won't get home until around three."

Alfred's eyes widened in surprise as he watched the other go to his walk-in closet.

"R-Really? Heck… I couldn't even _imagine_ shopping for that long. That would surely _kill_ my feet."

Ivan nodded, "Trust me, it does. I've been brought on a trip with them and my feet had hurt me for _days_."  
"G-Geez… You're sisters are _intense_ , bro."

Ivan nodded and pulled out a shirt and some sweatpants.

"I-Is this okay? Sorry, they're a bit big."  
Alfred waved a hand dismissively, "It's fine. Personally, I like big clothes."  
"I'll change in the closet." Ivan said, going to the closet and shutting himself inside before Alfred could say anything.

Alfred just shrugged and stared at the large clothes in his hands.

' _I can't believe I'm going to actually wear his clothing…!_ ' Alfred thought as he swallowed a small lump in his throat.

He stripped of his own shirt and pants, switching into Ivan's.

Ivan was right; they really _were_ big.

The pants kept sagging and the shirt kept dropping down to expose his collarbones.

N-Not that he really minded…

…

T-They smelt like Ivan…

A few moments late, Ivan walked out of the closet.

He stopped, seeing Alfred's smaller frame in his clothes.

' _Cute_ …' He thought to himself.

Alfred was wearing simple grey sweatpants and a white shirt which both kept falling off him.

Ivan wore some navy blue sweatpants and a grey shirt, the same size as Alfred's.

Though the same size, it stretched across his muscles.

"U-Uh, sorry for the inconvenience, Fredka." Ivan apologised, scratching the back of his neck.

Alfred shook his head, "Vanya, it's fine. I told you, baggy clothes are awesome…!"

Ivan smiled softly, "Which side of the bed do you normally sleep on?"

"U-Uh," Alfred looked to the large bed, "Right side. You?"  
"Good, I prefer left."

"A-Alright… Do you want to shut the light off?"  
Ivan nodded, watching as Alfred slid into the right side of the bed, pulling the covers up to his shoulder.

He turned the light off, slipping into the bed, himself.

"Goodnight, Vanya." Alfred blushed, thanking the God that he was facing the wall.

"Goodnight, Fredka." Ivan said, pink tinging his cheeks.

He was just happy that they were back-to-back, unable to see each other's face.

A few minutes later, Ivan could hear the soft breathing of Alfred.

Clearly, the blonde was breathing out of his mouth.

Ivan turned his head to peek over his shoulder, seeing how Alfred now facing his back.

Ivan's eyes widened a bit in surprise.

He turned himself to face the other.

Ivan stared at Alfred, becoming even more interested in his features.

He looked so innocent while he slept, blonde hair tattered across the soft pillow.

Alfred's face contorted into something of displeasure.

...Was he having a nightmare?

Alfred shuffled and scooted over, more to Ivan's side.

He stopped only about a few inches away from him.

…

Ivan moved his arm, making Alfred move a bit.

He stopped mid-air to check on the other.

Slowly, Ivan let the arm lay on Alfred's waist.

He blushed, feeling the small curve and wrapped his arm around the other.

Alfred pulled himself into Ivan's chest.

Alfred was asleep, right?

…

"I love you, Fredka…" He whispered, closing his eyes.

To Ivan, this was the best study date he's _ever_ had.

He couldn't wait until tomorrow's Russian lesson.

"I love you, too, Vanya…" Alfred mouthed, curling himself up into the Russian's chest more.

* * *

 **SCREEEEEECHHHHH!  
HOMAGAWD!  
I'M SCREECHING!**

 **THIS IS THE BEST CHAPTER EVER!  
FEVDGHBWJIOTFCVBHJKIOUHYG!**

 **Still need some more ideas on those Halloween costumes!**

 **I'm posting the Halloween chapter the day of Halloween!**

 **MUAHAHAHA!**

 **Guess who I'm going as?!**

 **ENGLAND!**

 **THE SALTY BRIT!  
HELL YEAH!**

 **And who else had a fun time at Hetalia day?!**

 **I couldn't go ;-;**

 **Oh well…**

 **There's always next year.**

 **TELL ME IN THE COMMENT"S WHAT YOUR GOING AS FOR HALLOWEEN!**

 **CIAO, CIAO, LOVELIES!**


	11. Chapter 11

**GAHHH!  
I know it's been about two or three days but I still got a hecka lot of costume ideas!  
All in which are **_**secret**_ **~!**

 **But, I still need some for the following;**

Feliciano (Italy)

Lovino (Romano)

Natalya (Belarus)

Katyusha (Ukraine)

Toris (Lithuania)

Feliks (Poland)

Edward (Estonia)

Raivis (Latvia)

Berwald (Sweden)

Tino (Finland)

Lukas (Norway)

Mathias (Denmark)

Emil (Iceland)

Leon (Hong Kong)

Erika (Lichtenstein)  
Basch (Switzerland)

Heracles (Greece)  
Sadik (Turkey)

Bella (Belgium)  
Abel (Netherlands)

Sebastian (Serborga)

Peter (Sealand)  
Wendy (Wy)

 **Annnnnnd, I think that's it…**

 **So If ya'll couple please suggest some things below by October 30th, I will be internally grateful.**

 **Now, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Alfred woke up to a strange warmth wrapped around him.

His cheeks were a little cold, same goes for the tip of his pink nose.

But, then again, that did nothing to stop him from trying to fall back asleep.

The blonde curled his fist on the cloth even tighter, eyes widening as he felt something _underneath_ the fabric.

Something hard…

With dents…

W-Wait a minute!  
What happened last night?!

Alfred's cheeks brightened even more with the color red.

...Was this, he tugged on the clothing, Ivan?

Blue eyes looked up to see a sleeping face.

S-Shit, it _was_!

Suddenly a rush of last night's activities consumed his head.

Ivan had said he loved him…

Right before he drifted to sleep, too.

He couldn't look away from that face.

It was just so…

So _innocent_.

No, no…

Innocent wasn't the word.

 _At peace_ , yes.

Alfred swallowed the small lump that made it's way up in his throat.

He raised his hand, sliding it up the soft fabric of the Russian's shirt, and all the way to to the strong jawline that Ivan had.

Alfred shuddered a bit from the cold.

Geez…

It would snow any day now, wouldn't it?  
And did this family have a heating system, at, like, all?!

Alfred looked at Ivan's lips, seeing how pale they were contrasted to his.

He ran his thumb over those, watching as they parted a bit.

The next thing he knew, he was planting a small kiss on them.

He would've pressed on to Ivan's lips more, hadn't he moved.

Ivan had just moved his neck a bit, burying himself even deeper into the plush pillow.

Alfred immediately blushed at his own actions and backed away.

He gasped as the hand on his hip snaked around his waist, pulling him closer.

Ivan crinkled his nose up for a moment before resuming his peaceful expression, having Alfred let out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding in.

He was so _bored_!

What else could he do other than just laying here?

It wasn't like he wanted to get up, either!  
He was in the big, strong, _muscular_ arms of Ivan.

 _Ivan_ , for goodness' sake!

Sighing in defeat, Alfred closed his eyes in hope of getting a bit more sleep.

Who knows?

Maybe he would maybe he wouldn't.

 _ **Ringggggggg**_!

The _alarm_!

Right when Alfred was about to fall back asleep, the damned thing went off!  
Rude!

Ivan crinkled his nose again, opening his eyes to blink the sleep away.

He looked to the semi-asleep American in his arms to quickly let go and back away hurriedly.

His cheeks were inflamed with a brilliant red and he quickly calmed down.

"U-Uh, d-dobroye utro, Fredka."

Alfred blinked the sleepiness away, rubbing his eyes with the balls of his fists.

He yawned softly and his cheeks were dusted over with a bit of pink.

The Russian could only stare at the adornment that was Alfred, "Dobroyuh itro, Vanya."

Ivan chuckled and stretched his arms, " _Dobroye utro_.", he corrected.

"Dobroyu utro." Alfred said, clumsily messing up the words.

"Dobroye,"  
"Dobroye," Alfred brows furrowed.

"Utro."  
"Utro."  
Ivan smiled and nodded, "Now all together; dobroye utro!"  
"D-Dobro… Dobroye utro!"  
Alfred looked like a child that realised the day was a snow day.

"Dobroye utro, Fredka."  
"Dobroye utro, Vanya!"

And it was utterly _adorable_ to Ivan.

"It means; _good morning_."  
Alfred nodded, smile still plastered on his face.

"Would you like anything specific for breakfast, Fredka?"  
Without any hesitation, Alfred shook his head, "Whatever you make will be awesome!"

"Well," Ivan stood, dragging the American behind him by the hand, "Maybe blini or kasha?"  
"Bliny? Kasha? What's that?"

Ivan brought him downstairs to the empty kitchen.

"They're types of breakfast foods commonly eaten in Russia."  
"Oh, cool!" Alfred looked around, "Hey, where's your family? I thought your sister were going to be home at around four… What about you mother and father?"

Alfred sat down at the kitchen island as he watched Ivan make some type of concoction.

"Well," He cracked an egg into a bowl, "My father works from seven in the morning until around nine at night. It's only about nine right now."  
"Wow… Everyday?"

Ivan shook his head, "Only on weekends. Weekdays he works from about six to eight."

"What about everyone else?"  
"Well, I'm pretty sure my sisters are still asleep… Natalya and Katyusha should wake up in about two or three hours."

"Cool!" Alfred said brightly, "Do you want me to mix that?"

Ivan nodded and pushed the bowl of ingredients forth, "Is this… Blini?"  
"Da, don't overmix it. It'll come out too thick if you do."  
"What do they taste like?"  
"Very sweet…" Ivan put a finger to his chin in remembrance, "Almost like… Pancakes."

"Sweet! Mattie makes the _best_ pancakes. You'd really have to come over and try some yourself!"  
"I would love to." Ivan said eagerly, "What about your family?"  
"Oh, well, it's just me, Ma, Pa, Mattie, and Freedom."

"Freedom?"  
"He's my mom's hamster…"

The two chatted with each other until the blini was made.

It was a very thin-looking pancake, similar to a crepe.

But…

Less _French_ / _Italian_.

Ivan sat next to him on the island table.

"Is that chocolate spread?" Alfred asked, pointing to a small, green custard cup.

"Da, and that one," Ivan pointed to an identical-looking bowl, "Is sour cream."

Alfred nodded in understandment and looked down at his food.

There were three of them stacked on his plate, Ivan with the same amount.

"H-How…" He felt stupid for asking this question, "H-How do I eat one…?"

Ivan cocked his head at the question.

"Well, first you pick a topping and-"  
"But-... W-What?"  
"Here, let me do it for you."  
Ivan calmly took the spoon out of one of the chocolate-filled custard cup and spread it across on of the blini.

He put the spoon back and cut the breakfast food with Alfred's utensils.

"Say, ah~." He said blankly.

Alfred's eyes widened.

Ivan was trying to _feed_ him.

Hesitantly, he shakily opened his mouth.

The other put the food in his mouth, waiting until Alfred closed his mouth to remove it.

Once he did, Alfred gave a satisfactory hum.  
"I didn't know you could cook so well!"  
Ivan blushed in embarrassment, "It's an old family recipe, nothing to brag about, Da…?"  
Alfred shook his head, "Mattie may make the best pancakes, and although these are kind of similar, _you_ make the best blini!"  
Ivan's cheeks tinted to a pinkish hue and he smiled softly at the American, who was now stuffing his face with the blini.

After about an hour of eating and talking, the two had decided that Alfred should go home as soon as possible.

Neither of them wished for him to be around Natalya when she would wake up, so they both changed and began heading out.

"Are you sure you're not cold?" Ivan asked worriedly, wrapping his favourite scarf around Alfred's frail neck.

Alfred nodded, fixing his hat.

"It's not like it's snowing outside, Vanya."  
Ivan shook his head, "I just don't want you getting a fever or something, Fredka."

He took a step back, taking in the image of Alfred.

Alfred was built small, having Ivan's coat practically hang off of him.

The pinkish scarf almost reached a little past his knees, and the hat kept falling off his head.

"Fine…"  
"You ready?"

Alfred nodded, watching as Ivan opened the door for him.

Alfred stepped out, waiting for Ivan to come out.

"I-I… I-I can carry my own bookbag, you know."

Ivan nodded and fixed the strap, "I know."  
Alfred blushed, and it wasn't from the cold.

How come he had to wear all this layering and IVan was only wearing a sweater?  
...Pfft.

 _Russians_.

They walked to Alfred's house in a welcoming silence neither of them really wanted to disturb.

"Are we almost there? I remember you saying your house wasn't far from the school…"

Alfred nodded, "Yep, it's _right_ about,"  
He waited until a large, white house came into view, "Here!"

It looked almost similar to Ivan's house, but the yard was a bit bigger and the neighbors were a tad closer.

"Alright," Alfred said as he finally reached the door, "Want to stay for a few, or-?"  
Ivan shook his head, "I have a few things I need to finish up on today, sorry."  
"R-Right… U-Uh, here!"

Alfred quickly took Ivan's jacket off, handing it to him.

Ivan looked at it and exchanged it for the bookbag.  
"O-Okay, um…"

"I… I guess I should go now…?"  
Alfred nodded.

"Do svidaniya, Fredka."

"Doy swediniya, Vanya."

Just when Ivan was about to leave, he turned around.

" _Do_ ,"  
"Do,"  
" _Svi_ -"  
"Svi-"

" _Din_ -,"

"Din-"  
" _Niya_ -."

"Niya."  
" _Do_ ,"  
"Do,"  
" _Svidaniya_."  
"Svidaniya."

"Do svidaniya, Fredka."

Alfred took a step closer.

Somewhere in the pronunciation lesson, they've stepped closer and closer to each other.

Alfred's lips ghosted over Ivan's and they bother leant in for a kiss.

It was just a small peck, not much.

But it was enough to get the message across.

"Do svidaniya, Vanya." Alfred said quietly as he turned around and shut the door to his house.

Ivan smiled and shut his eyes.

He was under a spell, wasn't he?

Alfred watched as Ivan left from Matthew's window.

"Matthew!" He yelled as soon as his twin walked in the room.

"Yeah, eh?"

"Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?!"

"Uh…" Matthew actually began thinking, "You… Slept with the Russian while you were on you, quote-unquote, ' _study date_ '?"

Matthew made air quotations around the last two words.

Alfred shook his head.

"Nope! We have nicknames for eachother now, though!"

Matthew's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Nick… Names...?"  
Alfred nodded eagerly, "I'm _Fredka_ and he's _Vanya_!"  
"Cute…?"  
"Very! And that's not all."  
"I-It's not?"  
Alfred shook his head, "He gave me a kiss at the door!"

Well…

It was more like he gave _Ivan_ a kiss at the door, but, _still_!"

"So…" Matthew plopped on his bed as he watched his brother spin mercilessly from excitement in his rolly chair, "Are you two, like… A _thing_?"  
Alfred topped spinning and shrugged, "I don't know."

Just then, his phone rang.

"Huh?" He took it out of his pants pocket, "It's Iggy…"  
He swiped the answer button and put the phone to his ear, "Ye-ellow? Hero, here! How may I help you?"  
" _Alfred, shut the bloody Hell up_."

"Iggy?"  
" _Francis is having another Halloween party this year and want you and your brother to go_."  
"..." Alfred looked at Matthew, "What if we don't?"  
Arthur sighed into the phone, " _Do you really want to know? Because it's probably something perverted. You know how Francis is_."

Alfred gulped, "Okay, okay… I-I guess we can go."  
" _There's going to be a costume competition to see who has the best costume. It starts at nine to one, or something_ …"  
"And when is it?"  
" _Halloween night_."  
After a moment of wondering, Alfred turned to Mattie.

"Francis is having a Halloween party. Want to come?"  
Matthew nodded without even looking up from his phone.

"Alright, dude, you have two guests coming!" Alfred said brightly into the phone.

" _Alright, I'll notify the frog. See you then, Alfred_."

"Bye, Iggy!"  
" _That's not my nam_ -"

"Okay, Mattie," Matthew looked up to his brother and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Mm?"  
"I have the _best_ Halloween costumes for us!"

* * *

 **HOOOOOOOMAHGAWD!  
I screech.**

 **HAVE ANY OF YOU WATCHED THAT NEW YURI ON ICE EPISODE?!  
I SCREECH EVEN HARDER!  
SCREEEEEEECCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH!  
If you haven't seen the episode, watch it.**

 _ **N O W**_ **!**

 **Okay, well…**

 **Next chapter will be uploaded one; THE NIGHT OF HALLOWEEN!  
Because, you know, it's a Halloween Special type of chapter?**

 **No?**

 **...Okay.**

 **Anywho, I just** _ **adore**_ **the RusAme and PruCan in here.**

 **It really brings back those moments in which I would wish I wasn't lonely anymore…**

 **Yeaaaahhhh…**

…

 **So, I guess you can say;**

 _ **I fEEL TRIGGERED**_ **!**

 **I need to stahp.**

 **Alright, see you peeps sooooooon!**

 **WOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Ciao, ciao, Lovelies!  
Oh~!**

 **And I still need costume ideas!  
Please halp!**

 **Just for these little llamas though;**

Feliciano (Italy)

Lovino (Romano)

Natalya (Belarus)

Katyusha (Ukraine)

Toris (Lithuania)

Feliks (Poland)

Edward (Estonia)

Raivis (Latvia)

Berwald (Sweden)

Tino (Finland)

Lukas (Norway)

Dann (Denmark)

Emil (Iceland)

Leon (Hong Kong)

Erika (Lichtenstein)  
Basch (Switzerland)

Heracles (Greece)  
Sadik (Turkey)

Bella (Belgium)  
Abel (Netherlands)

Sebastian (Serborga)

Peter (Sealand)  
Wendy (Wy)

 **Alright, for reals now;**

 **Ciao, ciao, Lovelies!**


	12. Chapter 12 The Halloween Special

**BOI!  
Do you even **_**KNOW**_ **how long I've been wanting to upload this?!  
Okay, but first, Happy Halloween!  
I am currently binge eating on Halloween candy.**

 **Welp…**

 **There goes my diet…**

 **Ah well, Hershey chocolate is better than a skinny body anyways!  
So yeah, I hoped you enjoyed all those other chapters!  
Annnnnnd, I hope you had fun if you have trick or treated already!**

 **Also, thank you to the peoples who had helped me out with the costume ideas!**

 **Ya'll know who you are!  
Welp, enjoy~!**

 **(That goes for any candy you may have and reading this fanfiction XD)**

* * *

Matthew and Alfred.

Alfred and Matthew…

Who was who?  
That was what perplexed their peers at Francis' house.

Both were _identical_.

They had their hair slicked back, black tuxes snuggly fitting their bodies, and even matching watches.

Hell, _everything_ matched.

And don't even asked how they got their hair slicked back.

…

Let's just say it took a _lot_ of time and a _lot_ of hair gel to get those cowlicks and ahoges down.

"Bloody Hell… Who's who?" Arthur asked, tilting his pirate hat up a bit so he could see the two.

The two looked to each other and giggled.

"You're going to have to guess!"

It was in sync, just like they had practiced before.

"U-Uh…" Arthur stared at the two, "Frog!"

Francis immediately looked over to the three, glaring over his shoulder.

He was in the middle of talking to a cute lady, too.

"Get over here!"

Francis rolled his eyes, but smiled and obeyed.

"Cupid?" Alfred asked.

" _Sexy_ cupid." Francis corrected.

"Tell me, who is who…?" Arthur said, watching over the Frenchman whom had a face that was contorted in confusion.

"Hm…" He rubbed his stubble, "That one right there is… Alfred?"

He pointed at the boy on the left, "And his right there has to be Mathieu… Oui?"

He pointed to the boy on the right.

The two just smiled, "Your turn."  
Again - in sync.

Arthur took a deep breath and pointed to the one on the left, "Matthew…"

He pointed to the other, "Alfred…?"  
Alfred and Matthew looked to each other.

"Geez, Iggy! Didn't think you would get it!"

"Well, it _was_ kind of easy… You two have a different eye color and the volume of your voices are different."  
Francis sighed, "Maybe I'll get it again later, hopefully…"

The two nodded, "I know we just got here, but how many people are supposed to be showing up, eh? I don't see too many."  
"Ah, don't worry, Mathieu." Francis reassured, "There's only about six of us right now, but the night is still young, non?"

"Is Ivan going to be here? I forgot to ask him."

"Oui, he is." Francis sang, "I invited him for you, mon ami!"  
Alfred blushed, "Ah, thanks, dude… I kinda have to give this back to him and stuff…"

Alfred took the folded scarf off the coffee table, unraveling it and folding it again.

Just then the doorbell rang, "Ah! Pardon moi!"  
Francis made his way to open the door, seeing Roderich and Elizabeta.

He used to have a crush on Roderich, thinking he was gay…

But that was back in middle school!

And…

Roderich wasn't gay…

If anything, he's the most gayest sounding straight person out of their whole school.

Not that Francis mindinded, or anything.

That was just a small fling, and now, he's positive he's found his love.

Arthur Kirkland.

He may be a salty, McDonald's french fry - as Alfred puts it - but, Francis still loves him with all his heart.

Even if Arthur doesn't want their relationship to go public.

Ah, hello, Francis." Elizabeta said, "Thank you for inviting us!"

Francis nodded, moving out of the way to let them in.

He noticed their costumes in which Roderich was wearing a doctor's coat, and Elizabeta, a nurse's scrubs.

"Huh?" Roderich hummed, looking about the mansion, "Where is everybody?"  
"They'll be coming." Francis shut the door, "It's not like you guys to be this early! I'm happy you made it."

The two nodded and began chatting it up with a few other people they knew.

The doorbell rang again, and Francis went to go get it.

Opening it up to be Lovino, Antonio, Bella, and Abel.

Lovino and Antonio seemed to be wearing matching outfits, which Francis thought had been utterly adorable had Lovino smiled or done something cute.

Antonio wore a matador's costume, while Lovino had been the bull.

"Hola, mi amigo! Is Gilbert here yet?"  
"Non, but the Bad Touch Trio shall reunite as soon as he gets here! Make yourself comfortable on the couch or enjoy something to eat."

Francis stepped back and held the door open for the two, watching as Antonio dragged his crush through the entrance.

Lovino muttered a small thank you to Francis - something rather unusual - and a threat to Antonio.

Now…

If only he could get those two together-

"Bonjour, Francis!"  
"Ah, bonjour, Bella, Abel."

Abel nodded.

"Oh? Some superhero thing going on?"  
Abel nodded, stepping in with his sister.

Francis shut the door.

"I'm-" She did a pose, "Wonder Woman!"

Bella pointed to her taller brother who did some sort of salute, "And he's Super Man!"

Francis nodded and smiled, watching as the two slipped away into the living room.

Alfred's approval of their costumes echoed throughout the mansion.

The next to walk in were Toris and Feliks who had Raivis and Edward travel behind them.

The two seemed to be wearing some sort of box over them…

…

A _Barbie_ box…

It was a cardboard box which went over their body, designed to make them look like a Barbie doll in packaging.

It was clever, indeed.

They wore matching outfits, makeup, and hairstyles.

"Like, cool place, Francis."  
"Merci, Feliks." Francis winked, "And, my I say, you look wonderful in that outfit."

Feliks winked back, trotting away with an embarrassed Toris.

Francis barely even got to see what Eduard and Raivis were wearing.

From behind, it seemed like Eduard was wearing a labcoat and Raivis was dressed as a sheep.

A weird bunch, he had to say.

Giant groups of people started walking in all of a sudden and all Francis could do was to hold the door open and hide behind it in hopes that he wouldn't get crushed.

Berwald, Tino, Lukas, Mathias, and Emil walked past him.

And this year, like any other year, they were all going with a theme.

Vikings…

It was kind of weird seeing Tino look so intimidating, but then again, he was always like that - like a smol cinnamon bun on the outside but could actually kill you.

But…  
Emil looked a bit different from the rest of them.

…

Was he wearing…

A dress?

Yes…

Yes he was.

He looked pissed, too.

Lukas probably made him wear it.

It was simple, blue.

It outlined his hips perfectly, too.

Or, at least that's what Leon thought as he walked through the door with his two brother behind him.

His other siblings had decided to stay home.

Yao was wearing a panda suit, Kiku a vocaloid costume (The male Version of Hatsune Miku because Yao wouldn't let him wear the blue wig so he just spray-painted his hair blue), and then there was Leon…

He wore a green body suit…

Emil couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

"I can't believe you're dating that, little bror."  
"I can't believe you're dating _that_." Emil pointed to Mathias, who was playing with his fake beard.

Next was Natalya, whom was dressed as Alice, Katyusha; the Chesire Cat, and Ivan; dressed as the Mad Hatter - all of which from the movie _Alice In Wonderland_.

The next to arrive were Gilbert; a vampire, Ludwig; a soldier, Feliciano; a chef, Erika; a maid, and Basch; a butler.

Weird?  
Yeah, that's the Germanic family (with the exception of Feliciano).

Then there was Heracles; dressed in cat ears and his usual attire, and Sadik; a Genie.

After everyone he knew came, France stopped caring and went back to attend to his guests.

He turned the music on louder and dimmed the lights, the party just about starting.

Alfred looked around.

He thought he had heard some Russian somewhere, which meant that Ivan or his sisters were near.

"Mattie…?"  
"Hm?"

"Can you get us some punch, I'm kind of thirsty."

Matthew's confused expression changed quickly and he nodded, "Sure, be right back."

Alfred watched as he walked away, immediately searching for Ivan.

It didn't take too long to find him either, with that height of his.

He had to be the tallest in the school!

Alfred shoved past a few people, earning groans, but he didn't care.

He was almost there.

Ivan walked away from Natalya, hoping that she wouldn't notice him missing.

Sometimes, she just creeped him out a little too much for comfort.

Walking through the crowd, Ivan flinched as he felt something pull against his jacket.

Turning around, eyes widened in fear, he relaxed as soon as he saw whom it was.

Alfred…

 _Fredka_ …  
"Vanya!" He smiled, "Here,"

Alfred slid the silk off his neck, exposing it to the warm air of Francis' home.

He held the scarf away from his body, ushering Ivan to take it.

"You left me with it, remember?"

Ivan felt around his neck, quickly realising that he actually _was_ missing something.

No wonder his family had stared at him like that all day!

Ivan smiled softly and wrapped the cloth around his neck, "Spasibo, Fredka."  
"Pozhaluysta!"

Ivan blinked, looking down at the younger.

Alfred smiled brightly, having it falter a bit when Ivan looked down at him.

"D… Did I say it wrong?"  
Ivan shook his head, "No, but… I didn't think you-... Where did you learn that?"  
"O-Oh! Uh, there's this app on my phone and…" Alfred trailed off, twiddling his fingers.

He wanted to learn Russian privately so he could secretly get closer to Ivan.

"Your pronunciation is amazing. How far are you?"  
"Uh, manners and learning the alphabet, I think."  
' _Cute_ …' Ivan thought.

Matthew filled one of the cups on the table up with a red punch, jumping a bit when he felt the table vibrate by being hit.

"A-Ah!" He yelped, calming down as he noticed the albino next to him, "H-Hi, Gil."  
"Hey birdie! Missed ya'!"

Matthew blushed, "Shh! Not so loud!"  
"Why can't I be lou-... Ooh…"

 _Alfred_ …

Matthew was talking about his older, protective brother.

Gilbert whistled, "Nice costumes… Have to say, I'm impressed."  
"Thanks, Gil. I like your costume, too."  
Gilbert grinned, vampire teeth sticking out.

Then they fell out and dropped to the floor…

Matthew giggled, watching as Gilbert placed them in his pocket.

"Sooo, I was wondering…" Matthew raised an eyebrow, offering the Prussian a cup of punch.

Gilbert took the offer, nursing it, "If you would want to go on another date soon…?"  
Matthew nodded eagerly, "Of course I'd want to go on another date with you! That last one was absolutely _awesome_!"  
Gilbert cooed internally at the last word.

"Friday again?"  
Matthew shook his head, "I have a hockey game on Friday… Saturday?"  
Gilbert thought about it.

Sure, he was a little busy - but, that didn't mean he didn't have time for Mattie.

Gilbert nodded, "Ja, that sounds awesome! And, I didn't know you played hockey, Mattie."  
"Yeah… I used to play baseball with Alfred on the little league back in elementary school, but I kept coming home with bruises and cuts from the baseballs… So I thought in sixth grade, ' _Hey, why not do hockey? You can skate and stuff, so why not? Tryouts are free_.', you know?"

Gilbert nodded, "I never have ice-skated before… What's it like?"  
"Hmm," Natthew thought for a moment, "Well, it's sort of like rollerblading, you know?"

Gilbert nodded, "Is it harder?"  
"A bit…" Matthew took a sip from his own punch glass, Alfred's in his other hand, "How about for our next… _Date_ , we go ice skating?"  
"Ja, but where? We don't have an ice rink here in-"  
"Yeah we do, you just haven't looked hard enough!" Matthew smiled, "There's one east of Anne Lane. It's about thirty or-so minutes away from my house if I bike… Maybe about twenty from where you love."  
Gilbert nodded, "Ja… Ja, I think we can do that. Is there an admission fee?"  
Matthew shook his head, "Nope! The place is for recreational purposes. It's owned by the town hall, kind of like a park. Not a whole lot of people go there though."  
"I wouldn't mind somewhere private to go with you."  
"N-Neither would I, Gil."

Kiku walked around.

There wasn't much to do, anyways.

Lovino and Matthew were doing the yaoi and he was lonely.

Alfred?  
There's always him.

The black haired teen looked around for his best friend.

How come he couldn't find that cowlic-...

Ooh, that's right!  
Today he and Matthew were dressing up as eachother.

He told him this!

Kiku was now looking for blonde hair, spotting some by…

 _Ivan_.

And by the look on Ivan's face, that was _definitely_ Alfred.

Kiku made his way - politely - through the crowd.

"So I was watching this movie and everything was all like _swoosh_ and _pow_! And I really, _really_ want to see it with you! I think you'll like it!"  
"I wouldn't mind seeing an action movie with you, Fredka." Ivan said politely.

To tell you the truth, he secretly thought that American Horror and Action was pretty cool.

But, Russia's would forever be better in the horror genre.

"Hm, how do you feel about horror movies?"

"A-Ah…" Alfred fidgeted, "I-I mean, they're _really_ cool and creepy, but… Those things give me nightmares for _weeks_! But… I still watch them sometimes… Usually once a month or something."  
Ivan nodded, "We can rent out that movie you were talking about. It's an American movie, Da?" Alfred nodded, "And at home, I have a Russian horror film we can watch, too. It has English subtitles, so you'd be able to understand it. Natalya watched it when she was younger and almost cried."  
"W-Woah, really?" Alfred asked in disbelief, "Let's totes watch it! I can bring some popcorn and snacks!"  
"My parents have a trip the next weekend after this upcoming one. Would you like to watch them then?"  
Alfred nodded eagerly.

"It's a date?"  
"It's a date, Fredka."  
The two smiled warmly at each other, lost in the other's eyes.

One's a galaxy full of purple.

One's a vast sea of blue.

 _Amazing_.

"Oh! I've been meaning to ask you," Ivan backed up a bit, straightening his back.

Alfred did the same.

"Y-Yeah?"  
"You know of that dance that's in November?"  
"Homecoming?"

"U-Uh, Da, that."

"I-I was wondering if-"  
"Alfred-San! Thank goodness I've found you!"

The two stopped looking at each other to see the asian in the male Hatsune Miku cosplay, underneath dim lights.

"U-Uh, yeah, Kiku?" Alfred asked, "What is it, dude?"  
"I-..." Kiku looked to Ivan, "Can I talk to you in private?"

Alfred looked to Kiku and back to Ivan.

He then smiled softly, mouthing a quick ' _brb_ '.

Kiku then dragged him away from the Russian and off to a secluded space amongst the crowd of students.

"So, uh, what did you need, Keeks? Nice cosplay, by the way."  
"Arigatou, Alfred-Chan, but I have a question to ask you."  
Now was his chance!  
He could finally get Alfred all to himself!  
"Yeah? You know you can ask me _anything_ , dude."

Kiku nodded and took a deep breath in.

As soon as he let it out, he let the words rush along with it.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

It was so fast, Alfred could barely even catch it.

"H-Huh?"  
"Will… Will you go to the dance with me?"  
Alfred froze.

Oh _shit_.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!  
Kiku was his best friend!  
But, Ivan was his…

 _Thing_!

"I-I… Kiku, you know I-"  
"Already like Ivan? I've noticed. But, just give me a _chance_ , Alfred-Chan."  
"K-Kiku, I-I-"  
He was cut off by a warm kiss.

It felt embracing and it was overpowering him.

Kiku poked and prodded his tongue at Alfred's bottom lip asking for entrance, in which Alfred denied.

"K-Kiku, stop…" He sighed, pushing the black-haired teen off of him.

"...?"

"Kiku… I… I like _Ivan_. A-And… I'm pretty sure we're together now… You know?"  
Kiku glared, but only for a second.

And it disappeared as soon as it started.

"You're right, I'm sorry, Alfred-Chan. Please forgive me"  
"D-Dude! Stop acting so formal all the time. Seriously, you've been my best friend for, like, _three years_!"

"Hai, I will."  
Alfred let out a breath he hadn't even realised he was holding in.

"Fredka?"

Alfred perked up at the name.

"Hold on Vanya!"  
"Sorry, Keeks!" He smiled, "See ya' later, 'kay?"  
And before Kiku could even say a goodbye, he left.

Alfred quickly made his way back to Ivan.

"Hey, big guy." He said, fixing the button on the sleeve cuff of his shirt. "So what did you need to ask me?"  
"O-Oh! Uh…" Ivan cleared his throat, "Y-You don't have to answer if you don't _want_ to…"  
Alfred smiled anxiously.

"F-Fredka," Ivan gulped, feeling his face heat up, "Will you go to the dance with me?"  
And just like that, it felt as if Alfred's heart was doing jumping jacks in his chest and butterflies were invading his stomach.

"Y-Yeah…' He whispered.

Ivan felt relieved and he grabbed the American by the waist and planted a soft kiss on his brow.

Alfred laughed a bit and smiled in the end.

"Now… I have something to ask you."  
"Oh? What could that be?" Ivan looked down at Alfred, having his still being held by his hips.

"Are we…" Alfred sucked a breath in, burying his face into Ivan's chest, "Do you want to be ' _thing_ '?"  
"A thing?"

"You know… A _thing_." Alfred swallowed the lump in his throat, cheek against the Ivan's jacket.

"I mean… Y-You make my heart go _swoosh_ and _wam_ and then whenever I see you my stomach twists into this weird feeling and-and…"  
"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend, Fredka?"  
"Do you want to be my boyfriend, Vanya?"  
"Of course." Ivan smiled and rested one of his hand on the back of Alfred's head. "But, only if you will be my boyfriend back."  
Alfred nodded.

"Promise?" Ivan asked.

"Pinky promise?"  
Alfred stuck out a pinky.

"Pinky promise." Ivan said as he looped his own pinky with Alfred's.

* * *

 **GAHHH!  
I know, nothing much happened in this one.**

 **But, hey, who cares?  
IVAN AND ALFRED GOT TOGETHER!  
I'M SCREECHING!**

 **Next chapter coming to you by Saturday!**

 **Because, yeah!**

 **Also, Homecoming is supposedly held in October, not usually November.**

 **I didn't know that being the freshman I am.**

 **Derp ;-;.**

 **Oh well!**

 **Welp, yeah.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and stuff!  
It'd be great if you left a review on how you think this and my previous chapters are!  
Thanks!  
Ciao, ciao, Lovelies!**

 _ **(P.S.: I was thinking about making a one shot where America is the uke. It'd be great if some peeps like yourselves gave me some pairings to work with! Alright, I'll go now! Ciao, ciao, Lovelies!)**_


End file.
